How to Tame Your Dragon
by Gloryofluv
Summary: A broken off relationship and a mistletoe led to some pretty extraordinary things. A drunken night. A dilemma worthy of the brightest witch. Mainly, for others its easy to mistake a child's father when they're both redheaded Weasleys. Two, she made a promise never to talk about how it happened in the first place. When the shaky foundation cracks what's left of the build for family?
1. Chapter 1

**_I must be begging for some drama. Well, this is different for me. I've been suffering since I had to put my doggy down 2 weeks ago. I promise I'll find inspiration to touch on my many WIP but for now, this is something I wanted to introduce to you. I hope you enjoy the snippets that are going to build this story. This won't be months spanning this story, this is going to be years. I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

**Summary: A broken relationship and a mistletoe led to some pretty extraordinary things. For one, it's easy to mistake a child's father, when they're both redheaded Weasleys. Two, she made a promise never to talk about how it happened in the first place. When the shaky foundation cracks, what's left of the build for family?**

* * *

Hermione honestly didn't remember that night. She was so snookered by the spirits and her own sorrows. The witch was blank. However, the small plastic object in her hand reminded her of the morning after.

Charlie was climbing out of the sheets when she groaned and blinked her sore eyes. "You're awake, I was trying to make a getaway," he admitted while reaching for his abandoned clothes.

Her body felt heavy against the mattress as she rolled with a wince. "What happened, Charles?"

His freckled back stretched and maneuvered while he shifted on his pants. "I, well, we continued to drink."

"Did we?" Hermione glanced around her new flat's bedroom.

Silence. Charlie was always good for an awkward silence.

"Did I drink a potion?"

Again, silence.

Hermione looked over at the nightstand to see a vial, uncorked. She groaned as she reached for it and noted the empty glass.

"I'm sorry," he huffed.

"Are you going to look at me?" She murmured.

The awareness that he was utterly embarrassed by what they did had struck her. It made the act seem seedier than what it was. Hermione bunched the blankets up to her chest as she sat up. Her head was pounding, but at that moment, it was lesser of two evils.

Charlie turned to face her with a pinched expression. Even his facial hair seemed to cover up his lips as they thinned with his grimace. "It wasn't a plan. I didn't expect that escorting you home would lead to this. Can you not tell my brothers? I don't want them to hate me for taking advantage."

"Were you drunk as well?"

His large hand scrubbed his face. "Yes, very. You have to understand. I don't usually do this."

Hermione's curly hair fell around her as she pressed her chin to her knees. "You don't have drunken dalliances or," she paused as he shook his head.

"I don't sleep with witches. It isn't something I chase after. The women I'm surrounded by don't, they're not fond of mixing work with pleasure."

His eyes didn't meet hers as she examined him. Charlie was clearly uncomfortable as he stood with his shirt still in his free hand. There was so much to understand by the whole of the circumstances, but he was disabled by it.

"As long as we were consenting adults about it, it's fine," she settled on saying.

"Please, Hermione, don't tell my family? My mother will string me up by my toes," he grumbled as his deep blue eyes found the white walls to focus on.

"Charlie it's," she stopped when he waved at her.

"No, it's rather the circumstance than anything. I don't want to be called out for preying on you. It would seem like that. No one would understand," Charlie huffed.

Hermione stretched her legs out and pursed her lips. "But you didn't, correct? I must have done something horrible to provoke you so," she sighed.

Charlie maneuvered to the bed and took her delicate hand in his coarse one. "No, no, Hermione. You were lovely. More than lovely, you were generous. I was not in the right head after we finished that bottle you had in the cabinet. It was just a kiss, but I, it, don't you understand?" He struggled.

"I promise, this will remain between us, Charlie," Hermione said with a bob of her head.

Charlie exhaled and bent to her, kissing her cheek. "You're beautiful and far too smart for a Dragon Keeper. Thank you," he whispered.

"Can you answer me one thing?" Hermione asked.

Charlie didn't leave her proximity as he smiled and turned his gaze to her face. "What?"

"Was I at least decent? I don't remember much," She confessed with a scowl.

He belted out laughter that rocked the bed. "You were masterful, Hermione. Now, I'm going to head back to the Burrow. I will see you for breakfast."

"Happy Christmas, Charles," Hermione grumbled as he pulled from her.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Charlie responded and left her bedroom.

* * *

The product of said test was already a challenge for her as she groaned and flexed at her desk. Options were viable and evident at this point. Hermione could choose to rid herself of the problem, and no one would need to know. The witch thought that was discounting everything she went through with Ron and bashed it with a grimace.

She couldn't confess to the situation. That would only create pandemonium in her life and those involved. Poor Charlie would be subjected to a third-degree, unlike any other. Even dragons seemed tame in comparison to the uproar it would cause.

There was also the issue of keeping it a secret. A baby does indeed change her lifestyle and much of the long nights she had planned for her career. It was all so intensely… anticlimactic.

"Hermione, you seem distracted," Percy's voice brought her from the dizzy thoughts.

Hermione blinked and tapped her dripping quill. "Sorry, I was in a daze. What can I do for you, Percy?"

"The minister sent me over to get those bills you had finished. They are done, correct?" He asked in a polite tone, but his eyes still scrutinized her.

The witch reached over after setting down her quill and handed him a stack of parchment. "Everything I have."

He took the stack and shifted his glasses. "You alright? You look ill."

"You and the minister would be the first to know if I was," Hermione said.

She shuffled some paperwork as he lingered.

"Have you spoken to my brother lately?" Percy asked.

Her eyes shot to his face as her eyebrows skewed together. "Your - little brother?"

"Yes, Ron."

"No, not since Christmas. My parents have been quite busy with their new house in the country, so I spend time there when I'm not helping Andromeda," Hermione murmured as she straightened up her desktop.

"He misses you, Hermione," Percy tutted.

"And that is none of your business, Mr. Weasley. Now, I believe I'm going to take my lunch before my meeting with our minister."

Percy just nodded before leaving her office. It was going to be hard - no near impossible. If anyone did the math as well as she did, the new growth in her abdomen was not Ronald's. In fact, it was most resoundingly, not even close. Give two months to be on the tight side, and you'd end up with a very overdue child. No, she wouldn't even be able to claim such. In reality, they hadn't shagged before their end for a good six weeks. That left several months between said actions. She was utterly fucked.

"I could wish for curly brown hair," she sighed, rubbing her stomach.

The truth was, she'd only met one Weasley with different color hair, and that was due to her veela heritage.

Her stomach growled, and she climbed from her chair. For now, this problem would have to wait. She needed to feed the baby.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was seldom disappointed with life. He enjoyed his freedom, and it came to him in bursts of open-air on a broom and rushing waters in the lake. Today was a day of rest, and the lake was his favorite spot. He floated in the water listlessly and gazed up at the clouds in the sky. The air was warming, and the earth sang to him as spring brought life. However, there was something in the texture of the day that made his mind wheel.

Water splashed over his face, and he righted himself to see one of his companions. "Char, you're gonna prune," the man snickered.

"The laws of the land," Charlie laughed and pulled his stringy hair from his neck. "Do you think we'll have clutches soon, Sylis?"

"Soon, but the females are boorish this year. We may have less," Sylis grumbled as the tanned Dragon Keeper yanked back his black hair.

"What brings you out here? I thought you were off to Hungry."

Sylis groaned and shifted his weight onto the bottom of the shallows. "I was hopin' I could convince you to come."

Charlie grunted and climbed from the water, stretching out on the grass. "No, I don't think so. The witches will need some muscles while you and Jay are gone."

Sylis crawled on the grass next to him and snickered. "You always did like dragons more than witches."

"Yes, I do," Charlie grumbled and tucked an arm under his head.

"What happened with that English cookie?"

"Nothing, she's gone with the winds. Like a dragoness," Charlie huffed and shifted his bare form on the greenery.

Sylis groaned and exhaled. "The ways of the land. If she's not here, she's gone."

Charlie's grimace didn't go unnoticed. "Ways of the land."

"Was it worth the longing?" Sylis asked.

"It was worth the scales," Charlie grumbled and reached for his things. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ginny was near a screeching tone.

Hermione pulled her hair from the redhead as she sat away from the toilet. "What did you want me to say? I'm pregnant and scared?"

"Scared?" Ginny puffed with full cheeks.

The witch climbed from the floor and groaned as she splashed water into her mouth. "Give me a moment," she grumbled.

The women were in the Potter's sitting room, and Hermione finally lost her secretive behavior. Well, after Ginny was almost throwing wine down her throat. It was this calamity of shock, awe, and disgust as nausea breached her relaxed demeanor, which is why the loo was her destination and reveal. Hermione hadn't planned on going over the variations of how she needed to tell this story.

They walked into the sitting room, and Hermione collapsed in the armchair. "Alright, we can chat."

"Why, scared?" Ginny groaned as she sat on the loveseat.

"Of course, I'm scared. I'm going to be a mother," Hermione grumbled as she rubbed the small distended bump.

"When are you going to tell Ron? You're so small for being so far along," Ginny sighed with a shake of her head.

"That's because it's not Ron's," Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

Ginny gasped and launched herself from her chair. "Whose is it? Please tell me it's someone rich and foreign? Ron will have a load of blasted end skewers come out his arsehole."

Hermione waved her off. "It doesn't matter whose it is. What matters is that I need to figure out how to get passed your mother for two more months before it all goes to shite. If I can avoid her before I leave for Spain, I can come back with a child."

"Wait, you're going to have your baby in Spain? Hermione, no!" Ginny growled while shaking her finger at the witch.

"What do you want me to do? Hold off on life because I'm pregnant with someone's child?" Hermione groaned.

"Yes! I mean, what did you expect? Were you going to travel the world while you had an infant? Not even close if Harry finds out."

Speaking of the person in question - Harry walked into the sitting room with a pinched expression. "Why was James climbing on the bookshelves, Gin?"

Ginny groaned and tossed her hand. "He thinks he's that odd man spider hero person. I placed a descension spell on the carpet so he wouldn't hurt himself."

"Spiderman," Hermione corrected.

Harry sat down and fixed his glasses. "So, what's this business of the bathroom?"

"Nothing," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny turned to him and twitched her lips. "Are the boys asleep?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I have three weeks until I will be off to Paris for a week. A wonderful diplomatic summit that Kingsley will be escorting me to," Hermione declared as she reached for her water glass.

"You mean after you get checked by a healer and not a muggle doctor," Ginny growled with a glare.

"A doctor?" Harry questioned.

Hermione shook her head as she sipped her glass. "Don't worry about it, Harry."

"She's pregnant," Ginny hissed.

Harry sat up, straighter, and blinked with wide eyes. "Pregnant? But I thought you and Ron haven't, ya know… in a long while."

Hermione set the cup down roughly and groaned. "It's not his."

"What do you mean it's not his? You haven't been seeing anyone," Harry said with a deep scowl.

"I had an evening with a wizard around New Years," Hermione sighed.

"New Years, but you came here," Ginny pressed.

"Around it, I went out for drinks after work one evening," Hermione lied while tossing her hair from her shoulder.

"And you aren't going to tell him," Ginny said with a flat tone.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, he wasn't interested in children from the start."

"Well, bugger," Harry said.

"Bugger," Ginny agreed.

Hermione just sat there and held back her relief. It will have to do for the web of lies she'd be weaving. It was going to be a long six months.


	2. Chapter 2

Misery absolutely loves company. Hermione discovered that first hand while receiving the tongue lashing of a lifetime. As all secrets go by the Weasleys, none was fair game to keep if it was a large one. Ginny told Angelina, who undoubtedly told George. George, knowing good and well that a ripe mess like this needed to be taken care of - he relayed the message to Bill. Now, Bill, he was a decent wizard about secrets, but apparently not enough.

He told Percy to watch after Hermione because of her pregnancy. Well, Percy, he told all the prominent figures. Molly, Arthur, and even Kingsley Shacklebolt were informed. So currently, Hermione was forced to see a healer by her boss, which the appointment was tomorrow. She needed medical clearance to leave the country.

That wasn't quite enough for her stress. Especially since sitting in the Burrow's sitting room and hearing Molly scold her for the last half an hour was touching her boiling point.

"It happened!" Hermione shouted, finally.

The Weasley witch stopped her pacing. "I know, dear, but," Molly paused when Arthur waved his hand.

"Molly, love, why don't we continue with some tea. She isn't dying," Arthur tutted.

"My parents don't even know yet, can we please calm down?" Hermione implored with a grimace.

Molly huffed as she sat in her armchair. "It's so unprecedented, dear. You aren't with anyone. Did you and Ronald have a," she paused with a flattening of her lips. "Union?"

"No," Hermione said.

"And the child's father?" Arthur questioned.

"Gone," Hermione responded truthfully.

The Weasleys glanced at each other before turning to the pregnant witch. "Well, you can't very well do this alone," Molly stated.

"I won't be alone. I have a wonderful family. You both, Ginny, Harry, my assortment of branches all making up a lovely tree. My parents will be there, as well. It won't be too terrible," Hermione sighed.

Honestly, she knew it was going to be a hodgepodge. Hermione wasn't even positive about how it was going to work out. Her flat, a one-bedroom. Her salary was decent, but her time was precious and limited. She was going to sacrifice much to do this correctly.

"You can come to live here," Arthur offered.

"No!" Hermione spat with swift accord. "No, that's quite alright," she repeated with a calmer tone.

"Darling, we only want your safety. We know you work very hard," Arthur sighed.

"He's correct. You could use the help," Molly emphasized.

Hermione traced a faded flower on the sofa. It was so generous and kind, but it made her feel all the more depraved. She was lying to them about their grandchild. There would be more deceptions to top such. What was she going to do?

"My parents have a lovely little cottage near the river. I'll see about moving in there if it comes to it. A bit of natural scenery might do some good," Hermione voiced.

Arthur rose from his chair and bent to grip her hand. "It's alright to be afraid, Hermione. No one understands the undertaking of children until they arrive."

Hermione realized the tears trickling down her cheek were unrelenting. She clasped his fingers and rocked her head. "I am scared. Frightened out of my wits. I were convinced I couldn't, so I didn't want them and now that I am, it all seems so chaotic and reverse. I want this child, but it's challenging to see my life had to go to ruins to create it."

Molly clamored from her seat and clapped her hands. "Alright. We best get started then. It's half-past two. If we owl Ginny she can meet us at your parents for a late tea."

"Molly, it's unnecessary," Hermione sighed.

"No, dear, it is. I need to make sure this cottage is prepped for you and the baby. We have limited time, and we must be certain it is suitable, or you will just have to move in until things are prepared."

Arthur released Hermione's hand and faced his wife. "Love, we can't just barrel in there. They aren't like us."

"Their daughter is having a baby, Arthur. Alone. I won't let her do this by herself," Molly hissed as she straightened her dress. "She's our family and was engaged to our son. We must take action."

Oddly, this was far more palpable than the alternative. Hermione could breathe at the concept of living away from the Weasleys but was glad to know they cared for her safety regardless of the child's father. The last six months of her life was such a gloop of sadness and work. It was a pleasant occurrence that this would bring her change.

* * *

The conversation was light as the Weasleys and Grangers walked around the lovely plot. Hermione hadn't the heart to tell anyone of her participation in them finding the place. However, her parents raved about the fortunate and luck their daughter had.

"Hermione thought it would be a grand idea to invest in such a lovely place. I was a bit disheartened of the work at first, but Welsh country seemed to be the ticket," her father announced as his hand gestured at the scenic path.

"Oh, yes, and the town was quite pleased with our practice. We hired a few hands to take care of the livestock that Hermione bought with the plot. We have a dental practice in town."

Ginny scowled as she pulled the curly-haired witch closer. "You bought this? Why?"

Hermione froze her footing as the Weasleys and Grangers advanced. "Henry, what is the purpose of a pitchfork?" Arthur questioned as they walked.

"Kingsley offered me to buy it. This was several years ago when my parents first arrive home. However, I didn't want them to know why I bought it. The village they live in has a solid wizarding presence due to the Scamander estate near Snowdonia," Hermione whispered.

"Scamander? As in Luna's husband?" Ginny hissed.

Hermione shrugged and cleared her throat. "I think his great grandmother owned Hippogriffs?"

"So you bought this for them," Ginny attempted to wrap her head around the concept.

"That way, I knew they would be taken care of, Gin. I don't want ever to lose my parents again," Hermione sighed.

"Come along, ladies. We're nearly there," Henry called back.

Ginny tucked her arm around Hermione's and exhaled as they began to stroll. "What's the real reason?"

"For?"

"The land being empty."

Hermione pinched her expression and exhaled. "The master of the estate retired from the sanctuary a few years ago. He offered the land to Kingsley who didn't want it positioned back into muggle hands. It's unplottable and a wonderful find. He had me purchase it."

"Well, you're full of wonderments today," Ginny teased as they approached the group in front of them.

"This is a pleasant little spot on the back end of the plot. Hermione keeps telling us that she'll fix it up for her use, but rarely comes up here," Hermione's mother sighed.

The cottage was a bit shabby and damaged from the weather. It's roof slanted, and the garden was overgrown. The gate was missing posts, and the brick wall was withering. It was a dismal sight, but it held potential. Hermione could see Molly's brow furrow and mind actively working on a list of spells she could use to fix up the mess.

"We were a bit bewildered you lot aspired to come to see the place," Henry said while crossing his arms over his chest. "If I'd known, I would have fixed it up a bit."

"Laurie, dear, do you think we could pop in and see the interior?" Molly asked as she bundled her coat closer to her neck.

"Oh, yes, of course. It's roomy to be certain. There's a lovely nook for a study near the drawing-room," Laurie declared with a nod.

"Wait," Hermione huffed.

The Grangers glanced at each other, and Henry cleared his throat. "Before you tell us, let's get inside, dearest. I think we should see the house."

Arthur gestured for Henry to lead the way and the older men walked through the garden to the cottage. Molly pursed her lips and exhaled with a shift of her weight to one side.

"Mother," Hermione started.

Laurie exhaled and approached Hermione. "You couldn't hide it if you wanted to, my love," she paused and caressed the witch's cheek. "Where's the father?"

Hermione's lower lip quivered as her eyes burned. "I can't tell him. He isn't around any longer."

Her mother sighed and embraced Hermione. "It's alright. We're here."

* * *

Harry was checking Sirius's old watch and scratching his scalp. He wasn't sure why it was taking so long, but St. Mungo's always given him odd feelings. He had a been waiting for quite a length of time before his shoulder was tapped.

Harry turned to see Bill. "Hello, Harry. Glad to see I didn't miss you. Mum told me to meet you here."

"Well, she's been busy in Wales," Harry grumbled.

Bill laughed and leaned against the counter. "Well, it's tons of work to get that little place baby proof. I'm positive between all the witches working on it and the children checking the limits of the garden, they're quite busy."

"Is Fleur out there today?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Drom brought Teddy as well while he's out on the Easter holiday. Shame about her travel ban," Bill snickered with a grin.

Harry groaned. "She's been going batty. Your mother is going to make her end up here before too long if we're not careful."

"What's Kingsley think of all this mess?"

The stalky Potter exhaled and waved his hand. "He's surprisingly supportive, which makes this business difficult. Says if anyone could raise a child on her own, it would be Hermione Granger. Offered to help her find a nanny for when the baby is big enough to travel. He knows more than we do apparently."

"You think he's the father?" Bill said with a wince.

Harry's cheeks bloomed with color as he shook his head. "No, not Shacklebolt. However, I have a feeling he knows who the father is. Why else would he be settled with her disposition on not finding the father?"

"Some witches just want to be alone, Harry," Bill countered.

"And Ron, Merlin. He's gone barmy. Keeps insisting that it's his baby. When Ginny told him when the baby was conceived, he conjured up some odd night before Christmas in the broom closet."

"Well, maybe he just doesn't want to admit he lost her before they knew positively that it was her fault," Bill offered with a shrug.

"I asked Hermione about it. She said it didn't go far," Harry added.

"And now we have Hermione Granger soon to be raising a child of who knows," Bill sighed.

The thumping of wood on the tile announced a new person to the entrance. "Good afternoon, brothers," Charlie grumbled.

Bill stood up and smiled. "Little brother, how do you always manage to find the one bite that doesn't quite kill you?"

Charlie smirked and lifted his casted leg. "Well, I'm just lucky, I guess."

"Hello, Charlie. Ready to help distract your mother for the time being?" Harry asked as the teal healer approached.

"Mr. Weasley's possessions and a list of potions are in the bag. Please follow them to the letter. If the leg doesn't mend, he won't be able to be released for work," the small witch announced with a nod.

Harry accepted the bag, and the witch rushed off.

"Distract her from what? She hasn't written in some time," Charlie sighed.

Bill snorted and assisted his brother to the exit. "Well, Hermione."

"Hermione what?" Charlie asked, retaining his view of the door as they reached it.

"She's up the duff, dunderhead. Mum didn't tell you? Some sod one-nighter last new years," Bill grumbled.

"New Years? Really?" Charlie huffed.

"Yes, and she's been a pain in the arse about telling us who. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if it was someone high profile like a foreign diplomat," Bill said as they stood outside St. Mungo's.

Charlie grunted.

Harry wrapped his arm around Charlie's before he spoke. "It's an odd circumstance, to say the least. Maybe you'll bring a bit of normalcy to the Burrow."

"Maybe," Charlie mumbled.

"Let's get going. I'm sure mum will be chuffed she has someone to take care of. Hermione is pretty clear on her limits," Bill snickered as he wrapped his arm around his brother's.

"Mhm," Charlie sounded.

They disapparated to the Burrow. Despite the interest of the conversation, the Dragon Keeper remained pensive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author Notes: Thank you everyone who has been reading and enjoying the building drama! I appreciate it to no end that you all enjoy and are just as engaged as I am. **_

* * *

Hermione was grumbling as she walked up the pathway as she straightened her shirt. She was so uncomfortable it wasn't even close to funny. Now Molly was dragging her to the Burrow for Sunday dinner like some novelty. The Weasley matriarch took to the concept of assisting her in raising her child.

When Ginny opened the door, she grinned back at the curly-haired witch. "Merlin, Hermione, you look miserable."

"Of course I am, your mother is pushing my limits."

Ginny gasped and rushed toward the sofa, leaving Hermione to hobble inside by herself. "Charlie! Oh, what happened?"

The color drained from Hermione's face as she shut the front door.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a nibble from a Swedish Shortsnout," Charlie chuckled as he ruffled his sister's hair. "Where's your children?"

Hermione approached the pair as Ginny shifted on the couch. "Well, Harry wanted to stop by George's house and help Angelina with the baby. Shocking to think she's going to be two. George and Ron are closing late due to the Easter holiday next weekend."

Charlie glanced at Hermione but met her eyes only briefly before staring at her stomach. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Charles. How are you?" She questioned.

Ginny snorted and waved at the armchair. "Sit."

Charlie moved to get up but winced. "I would help, but I'm of little use," he huffed.

Hermione collapsed in the chair and exhaled. "It will be some time before I need it, thank you."

"You should see her little cottage. It's absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed.

Molly came into the sitting room with a tray and giggled. "Oh, I'm glad to see you two made it."

The tray was set on the table, and Molly handed Charlie a cup. "Here, my son. You should let me cut your hair, darling."

"No, mother. I won't be cutting it this visit," Charlie grumbled.

Ginny tugged at the long red strands and giggled. "Oh, Charlie, it's so lovely to see you."

Charlie sipped his cup and hemmed as Molly wandered over to Hermione with a plate. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione grimaced as she accepted the pie. "I'm doing alright. Mum, I can't eat this. It smells like meat and is turning my stomach."

"Are you off meats? Dear, that baby needs food," Molly insisted.

"Mum," Hermione tried again.

"No, no, no, dear. Eat it. You'll feel better. Dinner will be in two hours," Molly spoke as she left the room.

Charlie sighed and reached a hand out. "Give it here. I'll eat the bulk of it for you."

Hermione breathed and handed him the plate. "I'm not going to live through this pregnancy. Your mother is going to do me in."

Charlie forked at the crust, setting it aside and dug into the pie. "A dragon didn't do you in, and I assume my mother won't."

Hermione fiddled with her fingers. "You're correct."

"So, Charlie, how long is it going to take to mend?" Ginny asked.

Charlie groaned and wiggled his leg on the ottoman. "Weeks. It was a horrible tear at my thigh, and I broke my femur."

"You're ridiculous," Ginny sighed.

"Ginny, can you go see where Harry is?" Molly called from the kitchen.

Ginny grumbled and climbed off the sofa. "I'll be right back. They probably hung back for a drink when Ron and George closed shop."

Hermione watched the Weasley witch leave through the fireplace and silently wished she had a book on hand. There they were - both of them sitting alone. It roiled her stomach and caused her to rub the swollen bump to calm herself.

"Are you sleeping well?" Charlie asked between bites.

Hermione chewed her lower lip and breathed. "Well, some nights. I've had odd dreams."

"The brood mothers tend to roll in the lavender we grow out there for them. It helps," he suggested.

"I'll bring some in from the field," Hermione murmured.

He was quiet again as he poked at the pie.

"How's the sanctuary?" Hermione asked. She loathed small talk, what was she doing?

"Decent," he grumbled.

He offered her the plate back, and Hermione exhaled as she took it. "Thank you."

"Hermione," Charlie started.

"No, it's not," she answered quickly.

Charlie glanced at her with a scrunched brow. "Are you quite sure?"

"If it was, do you think I would tell you?" She whispered as her eyes caressed the near-empty pastry.

"Yes."

Hermione pinched her lips tight. "Charles, we both know you don't want to change your life, and I'm not willing to change mine. It's not yours, alright?" Hermione huffed.

"But," he started.

"No, and if you break my promise for me, I'll insist your lying," Hermione growled.

Charlie ran fingers over his facial hair and hemmed. "Can I help you with the house? I wouldn't mind being useful while I'm laid up."

"No, it's quite alright," Hermione sighed before taking a bite of the crust.

The wizard's expression was contorted in an unnatural way. "Hermione, give me anything? You need to let me do something for you."

She exhaled and rocked her head. "You can come to help me with the house. No one can't use magic on the outside. Too many muggles around."

"I'll have a bit more mobility after the cast comes off next week and then all I have is the wound to mend. I'll plan to come work on the house for you."

Her cheeks were pink with bright color. "Okay, Charlie."

The front door opened, and the children bolted through the sitting room shouting. Ron and Harry soon followed and were laughing as Albus blew raspberries. The stalky Weasley pulled from his friend and rushed over to Hermione.

"Love, you're looking beautiful," Ron declared with a grin as he reached for her abdomen.

He was attempting to kiss her, and she shuddered from his proximity. "Ronald! Don't," Hermione snapped.

"But, Hermione," Ron started.

"No, none of that! We aren't together, and I'm not in the mood," Hermione hissed as she shoved the plate at him.

Ron pouted as he straightened. "Hermione, we have to think about the baby."

"Ron, you're delusional, mate," Harry grumbled.

"Getaway, shoo," Hermione huffed and waved her hand.

He stomped off, grumbling, and Harry shook his head. "He's going to grow impossible."

The fireplace glowed green, and Angelina popped through with the baby. Ginny followed shortly and the room filled with people. George appeared through the front door and chatter about the children started. However, Hermione kept glancing over to the Dragon Keeper. He met her gaze once, and he smiled. The expression eased her, and the evening seemed far less daunting.

* * *

Hermione was shuffling around her office as she dug through drawers. She wasn't positive where that contract went. Her stomach was driving her mad. She was irritated and flustered. Digging through drawers, she was growling to herself.

"Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Kingsley's voice entered the office.

Hermione stood up and groaned. "I'm having a whirl of a day. What can I do for you, minister?"

Kingsley walked around the desk and handed her a vial. "Take care of yourself, Hermione. I came by to check on you. I know you've had a long couple of days."

She smiled and took the potion in her hand. "It was long, but thankfully Molly has another reason to be busy."

"Ah, yes, I heard that Charles Weasley was injured at work."

"Yes, he was. His cast comes off in a few days," Hermione sighed.

The minister shut her office door with a flick of his wand. "Have you told him?"

"In my own way," Hermione murmured as she set down the empty bottle. "We know how it would end if I told anyone, Kingsley. He would try to do right by me and ruin himself in the process. I'm doing him a favor."

"A favor? Hermione, we should work on your delivery with considerations," Kingsley sighed. "I'm not telling you how to live your life, but it will be rather vital for the child's health for the father to know."

Hermione wrapped a finger around a strand of her hair and sighed. "I know, Kingsley."

"How do you plan on telling someone about it? As a minister, you will have to have a serious strategy if you're incapacitated."

She bowed her head and exhaled. "But I can't just ask him to drop his life for a drunken shag."

"I know, but you can't just yield with the tides. You have to be diplomatic, but you have to worry about the future. You must make positive that your legacy isn't resentful for your understanding."

The witch shifted as she caressed her stomach. It seemed natural as she glanced to the desk. "He'll be coming over to help with the cottage."

Kingsley arched an eyebrow. "Will he now? Are you going to let him?"

"Of course, I have to let him do something," Hermione sighed.

"Remember to allow a few messes, Hermione. Sometimes you need to make a bit of one to fix it properly."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione exhaled and blew a strand of her hair from her cheek.

"Children make plenty, and you're having a Weasley," the minister chuckled.

Hermione groaned and just nodded. "Yes, I am. We need to get through these next few weeks."

Kingsley patted her shoulder and chuckled. "Breathe and hydrate."

* * *

Charlie winced as he wandered up to a large house off the road. In the distance was a lovely coppice of trees. The pasture near the house was tiny, and sheep brayed at him. The redhead hobbled with his cane over to the wall and clicked his tongue. As if it were their language, the animals skipped over and nosed at his hand.

"Salutari," he murmured.

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" A feminine voice entered the space.

Charlie glanced over at the garden to see an older woman. She had a buttoned-up lavender blouse and curly dark hair. The man hobbled over and smiled with his free hand. "Good morning, I'm Charles Weasley. Your daughter requested my assistance with some work on the cottage."

She smiled and reached out for his hand. "It's lovely to meet you, Charles. I'm Laurie Granger. I have met most of your family."

"My work takes me out of the country plenty," Charlie announced as she pulled her hand away.

"And the injury?" Laurie asked with a skeptical expression.

"And the injuries give me a bit of a vacation," Charlie teased with a grin.

Laurie giggled and waved him along. "You have a wonderful personality, much like the rest of your family." Laurie walked next to him at his pace. "I wasn't expecting anyone today. Hermione usually is impeccable about communicating."

"In her defense, she isn't expecting me," Charlie snickered.

"Oh, my, I hope we aren't going to suffer from her frazzled frenzy."

Charlie just nodded and continued on the path into the trees. He was smiling and enjoyed the breathable air away from the movement of humans. Laurie glanced over at him and hemmed.

"You aren't as talkative as your family," she remarked.

"No, I enjoy action," he murmured.

"My daughter has the unfortunate struggle I have. We have to decide the safest path before we traverse ahead," Laurie sighed.

Charlie grunted and stopped their journey. "It saved her and her friends. I think many times it was her logic that kept them from the darkness of ignorance," he answered.

Laurie blinked as she stood next to him. "When you do speak it's very eloquent, Charles."

"Words spent carelessly mean far less," Charlie mumbled.

The woman touched his shoulder and smiled. "You're a wonderful complement to your family. You seemed to enjoy the animals," Laurie said as she took a few steps.

Charlie paced forward with a bob of his head. "I work with a different kind."

"But you love them all the same?"

"Yes, scales and fur speak my language," Charlie answered.

They approached the cottage and Laurie waved. "You think this is appropriate for a childhood home?"

Charlie stopped and examined the shabby house. It had potential, and his mind fixed some of the imperfections. The garden was neat with flowers and herbs. Tanned paint would help bring out the dark freshness of a new roof. A treehouse in the back that shadowed the soft grass for skips and hops.

"I like it," Charlie finally said with a nod.

"Me too. I hope she welcomes motherhood. I struggled with getting pregnant myself, and she's the most important person in my life. I'd never change one thing - even when she felt she needed to protect us."

Charlie gazed down at the ground and sighed. "She'll be an excellent mother."

The woman caressed his shoulder. "Charles, you make sure she relaxes a bit, alright?" Laurie questioned.

"I'll try," he mumbled.

"That's a good start. She needs all the help she can get. If you need me, I'll be home until this afternoon," Laurie said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger. It was a pleasure to meet you," Charlie declared with a curl to his lips.

"Charles, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you as well," she responded.

Laurie left him in front of the house. Charlie glanced over at the home an breathed in deep measure. He wasn't positive how she would receive him, but all that was left was to enter. Why was he more frightened of this than sneaking into a dragon's den?


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione rolled in the large bed and sighed. It was a decent start to the day when the first thing she didn't hear was her would-be mother inlaw ordering her out of bed. The birds were singing outside her bedroom window as she touched the swollen portion of her abdomen.

The reality of the situation was it was just them: her and the small being growing in her womb. A tear trickled down her cheek as she breathed, and the salty texture of it breached her lips.

"I don't know if you can hear me yet. I imagine we'll talk more as the months grow. Everything I am and what I have to offer is yours without question, my love," she whispered as her fingers traced the swell.

She spent months before her discovery silently mourning her would-have-been marriage. Hermione knew it was a struggle from the start, but never imagined that it would be like this. The witch had little time to look back when the only thing she could do now was to push forward. There was no attempt. It had to happen if she were to be a decent mother.

Her body felt heavy as she climbed from the blankets. Hermione lingered a few lengthy moments to analyze the room. It was coming along nicely, despite her lack of magic. Healer's orders. It was a tiresome task, but one she knew would keep them safe.

Feet in slippers, she groaned and crawled from the bed. Tea. She needed tea.

Hermione wandered from the room and glanced into the second one down the hall. It still held the freshness of newly placed color and packaging as she admired the future. So many possibilities rested in these four walls that contained a white crib. There was no time to mourn when a new story was being written.

It wasn't until she was stepping down the staircase that she identified the new smells in the house. Warm and fragrant baked goods lingered with something sweet on the air as she approached the near potency of the scent. It made her mouth water in anticipation of the food being prepared.

The vision startled her as she rounded the kitchen doorway. Standing at the stove was the stalky frame of Charles Weasley. His long hair rested in a tied loop, and the slight rolling of his shoulderblades announced that he was hard at work on something. His attire was casual. He donned a maroon shirt and black trousers. There was a brief pondering of how beautiful the scene was, but Hermione stomped it out with a clearing of her throat.

"Good morning," Hermione murmured as she entered the room.

Charlie didn't turn to greet her. "Good morning, Hermione. I have the tea on the table. There's also some toast if your stomach has turned."

She strolled to the small breakfast nook and sat down. That gave her the ability to watch his profile as Charlie proceeded with his cooking. The Dragon Keeper was attractively focused, but his brows and lips seemed quite at ease with his task. His freckled arms danced with utensils and relaxed ability.

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"An hour ago," he answered.

Hermione pivoted to pour herself some tea and noted the paper was sitting neatly next to the pot. It was all so very caring and kind. Here was a man who handled dragons for a living, that held attention for the small details.

"Can I get you anything else for your tea?" He inquired as he turned toward the counter with the pan.

"No, it seems you have prepared breakfast perfectly, Charles. Thank you," Hermione sighed as she stirred in her sugar.

"Your mother looks plenty like you," He remarked.

"I carry my father's chin and light hair," Hermione responded.

It all seemed so dry in comparison to the real workings of what was between them. Hermione felt almost uncomfortable by the lightness of the mood. Anyone of his family members would be pressing for more than a simple conversation.

"How's the baby?" Charlie asked as he brought a plate to the table with a hobbling motion.

Hermione stared up at his face as he set the serving down in front of her. "Very well. Hippocrates seems to think the child is perfectly healthy."

Charlie didn't meet her gaze as he nodded. "That's excellent news. I made you something that may not be my mother's cooking, but it's a healthy choice to be certain."

Sitting on her plate were lovely blueberry pancakes. They were darker than usual and smelt divine. "Hotcakes?"

Charlie smiled as his blue eyes met hers. "Don't worry. They aren't too outrageous. I just used a bit of your whole wheat flour."

He had turned to retrieve his plate while she glanced back down at hers. It was remarkably attentive, and suddenly, Hermione felt out of tune from what she knew of the Weasley. How did she not see this gentler side of him prior to this moment?

"Are you off meats completely? I could see about helping you with some alternatives," He offered as he struggled to limp over to the table.

"Oh, well, it just depends on the day," Hermione sighed.

Charlie stumbled, and Hermione leaped up to assist him. Her hands caressed his arms as he found his balance. They were closer than either of them had been since Christmas. Flashes of a heated mistletoe kiss brought color to the witch's cheeks as she glanced up at him.

"Thank you," he grunted.

"Let me get that," she offered while taking the plate from him.

His hand found her cheek as he brushed a curly strand from it. "Thank you," he repeated.

Flames of boiling shock licked at her insides as she looked up at his face. The handsome jawline was decorated with fiery red. Freckled cheeks were revealed next to his prominent nose. Even the very scent of the man in question hinted at this subtle wildness to his demeanor.

"They're getting cold," he reminded her.

Hermione pulled from his form with swift accord and set his plate down across from her position. When the witch shifted to her chair, Charlie continued his trek with a cane in hand. She sipped her tea in no small measure before he sat down with a grunt.

"If you're in this much pain, you shouldn't be working on the house," Hermione noted.

"I'll manage after breakfast. I'll have a draught in me by then," He responded while gripping his silverware.

There was a pleasant silence that built as they ate. Hermione browsed the pages of the paper as she munched, but her mind was buzzing with the new occupant to her cottage. He was eating with slow precision. The apparent motion of savoring his food was written on the steady pace of his consumption.

"What are your plans for after the baby is born?" He breached the quiet.

Hermione placed the paper to the side and exhaled. "Well, getting through the first few months might be difficult, but I have a plan. Kingsley offered to help me find childcare, but I assume your mother would spit curses at me if I did."

Charlie grimaced as he shook his head. "That isn't a way of life, is it?"

"Pardon?"

"Getting through things. You say that quite a bit when you're uncomfortable with the outcome," Charlie said with a shift of his lips.

Hermione bristled as she set down her fork and knife. "What do you mean? I don't believe we've carried a conversation where I've used that to explain my life."

Charlie glanced toward the window and exhaled. "My apologies."

"When have I ever used that, Charles?" She persisted with a scowl.

"Hermione," He started, but she huffed.

"What?"

He waved his fork and shook his head. "Nevermind me. I didn't mean to offend."

"Ginny will be over with the children soon," Hermione said as she reached for her tea. "She's going to help me with the library."

"I will work on the wall today. I'm hoping I'll have a bit more stride to tackle the roof tomorrow," Charlie murmured.

"Maybe Harry came come help. He's going out with Teddy to a Quidditch game today."

Charlie sipped his teacup and rocked his head. "That sounds like a decent plan."

Hermione chewed her lip and swallowed. "Charlie, I do appreciate your participation in making my life easier."

He reached out and took her empty hand in his. "Of course, Hermione. All you would ever have to do is ask. I know this isn't how you planned for it all to happen, but I won't turn you away for it."

Hermione tucked the profound emotions away as she bobbed her head. "I know we live different lives. This is just how I have to do this. Do you understand?"

"I will serve you how you see fit," He answered with a nod.

Why did he have to be so bloody understanding? It caused the threatening tears to leave her eyes with a blink. She didn't want to have this in-depth conversation through such few words, but that wouldn't have been his way. In a different version, he was the closest thing to perfection, but it was dashed away with his eventual departure.

"Will you stay with me before you leave?" She cupped her mouth with her free hand as her eyes grew.

Charlie's deep indigo eyes glanced between hers, and his lips twitched. "Are you certain?"

Hermione let her hand fall as she nodded. "Yes, before you leave. That way, you can work on the cottage," she clarified.

He grinned with a bob of his head. "Of course. I'm at your disposal, Hermione."

"Alright," she laughed.

Charlie's hand released her smaller one, and he continued to eat his breakfast. The lines of their conversation were read between the silence. It was the first time since she stared at that pregnancy test that she felt at ease. It may not have been picturesque, but it was what they had.

* * *

Ginny had taken a break from casting spells and organizing books as she entered the kitchen with Hermione and the children. It was lunchtime, and Hermione was pouring the children some pumpkin juice when Ginny squealed as she leaned to the window.

"Hermione, why is Charlie outside the cottage?" She asked.

Hermione was close to dropping one of the glasses when the children screamed in jubilation. They saw their uncle and patted the windowed from their seats. Charlie had paused his manual labor to turn and wave with a smile.

"He offered to help," Hermione answered as she set down the drinks.

"My brother just offered to help you?" Ginny asked as she scowled at the curly-haired witch.

"He felt useless after his injury and wanted something to do. I told him he was more than welcome to assist in whatever way he saw fit."

"That's peculiar. What did mum say when she came over?" Ginny inquired as she strolled to the counter.

Hermione exhaled as she began to dig out the fixings for sandwiches. "She didn't come over. I assume he told her he would look after me before arriving."

Ginny pulled out her wand, and her brows scrunched. "Why did he decide to work on the cottage?"

"I don't know. Maybe he felt it was needed?" Hermione offered as she set the packages down.

The redhead flicked her wand and huffed. "That's odd indeed."

The sandwiches were being crafted, and Hermione ran her fingers over the counter. "I'm concerned with how this will turn out."

"For you? Well, unless the father is going to demand participation, you'll have your hands full. Mum will be there, and your parents are going to be very clear on their limits as well."

Hermione grabbed a couple of the plates and brought them to the table. "Yes, that's true. Do you think it was wise for me to turn it all upside down?"

Ginny followed with plates in hand and snorted. "Don't think for one moment that you made the wrong decision, Hermione. This was the best one you ever made. I'll be over daily with how beautiful this house is going to be."

The back door opened, and Charlie hobbled inside. "Good afternoon, witches," he announced.

"Uncle Charlie!" James shouted.

Charlie ambled over to the boys and kissed their heads. "How are my Potter boys? Making messes?"

"James found a feather!" Albus hollered.

He chuckled and exhaled. "Help me dig a hole later? We need to may a proper pit to make the tree," Charlie whispered as he ducked between the boys.

"A tree for what, Charles?" Hermione inquired with a scowl.

"For a treehouse. A child needs a treehouse for all their treasures," He mumbled and straightened his form.

"There's a sandwich there for you, Charlie," Ginny smiled.

Charlie hummed as he wobbled over to the counter. "Thank you, sister."

"Charlie, what did mum think about you coming to help?" Ginny questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"She was relieved. Asked me to make positive that she was eating properly," Charlie said before biting his sandwich.

James scowled over at his uncle. "Uncle Charlie, dad said that you were going to stay. Is it true?" He asked.

"I'm going to stay for a little bit, yes," Charlie answered.

Hermione tore her gaze from the Weasley wizard and focused on her sandwich. After the conversation she had with him earlier, it was too close for comfort.

"Well, it's a relief. Hermione was going barmy with mum's persistence," Ginny teased.

Charlie moved to sit next to Hermione and groaned. "Yes, I understand. She wasn't very pleased with my escape," he laughed.

Ginny glanced between them and tilted her head. "Why don't you stay with Hermione? She's going to be working on Monday."

"Ginny," Hermione huffed.

"Well, it makes sense! He can help you about," Ginny said with a nod.

Charlie swallowed his bite and rocked his head. "Yes, that's true."

"Oh, fine," Hermione groaned but pinched her lips from moving.

"Very good, then I'll go get Charlie's things to soften the blow after lunch. Then we'll get back to fixing the bedroom," Ginny declared.

Hermione pursed her lips and twitched her nose. "Why can't I do a little bit of magic? I'd rather decorate my room."

"Not until you've gotten to the last leg of the pregnancy, Hermione," Ginny tutted.

Charlie touched Hermione's hand. It was a gesture she had come to recognize as intimate for the distant Weasley. She glanced over at him, and his expression was serene. "Don't hurt yourself."

Ginny eyed them as she helped her sons. It was a subtle glance and remained unnoticed between the others at the table. It was an interesting turn of events.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had the concept that Charlie being there wasn't going to affect her. It was sound in her mind, and she kept insisting on it to herself throughout the evening that rolled through the night. It wasn't until the sound of the tub going on at quarter past eight that she stopped her tidying up and sat a moment.

What was it? That lovely fragrance was pouring into her room. The earthy redolence filled her room mixed with a hint of something green and almost leather-like. It was a scent she secretly craved after their Christmas morning departure. She couldn't confess it until then how much she missed her pillows holding that smell when it faded.

The witch climbed to her feet and walked into the hallway after long minutes of just basking in the aroma. It quickened her heartbeat and did rather unsound things to her core. Her eyes were closed as she pressed her fingers to the door. It was addicting how lovely the odor truly was.

The knob jiggled, and the witch stumbled as the door unfastened, nearly hurling her into the frame of the man. Charlie had seized her, and she noted his half-nude body as her eyes grew and met his.

"I'm, well, I," she stammered as she tried to find her bearings.

Charlie's shorts were loose around his hips and the hair over his chest added to the jaw-dropping view. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I just need the restroom," Hermione lied with a gulp.

She was close to igniting into actual flame at this rate with how warm she felt. How was this feeling summoned with such swift motion? Hermione touched his arm and cleared her throat.

Charlie gazed down at her and chewed his lip before nodding. "Of course, let me clear out," he said.

He pulled from her body and reached over for his bag on the counter. Hermione's eyes traced the tiles on the floor as he turned, but noticed the blood droplets.

"Charles, your wound is bleeding," she gasped.

Charlie chuckled and waved his hand. "I will dress it once you're done."

"No, sit, let me help you," Hermione sighed.

"It's not needed," he answered and moved to pass her.

"Sit down," she ordered with a pinched expression.

Instead of fighting with her, he grunted and sat down on the covered toilet. Hermione dug through the cabinet for items and placed a few vials on the sink next to some wrappings. Charlie pulled the hem of his shorts upward and revealed the large gash that was gooey from his shower.

The witch grimaced and reached for a rag and a potion. "You really should take better care of your injuries. You could have lost your leg."

"I know," Charlie murmured.

The witch huffed and attempted to bend forward, but grew dizzy. She wobbled, and Charlie reached out to steady her. "It might be best if I just get closer to it," she sighed.

Hermione sunk to her knees and tended to him. Dashing vials and blotting away the pus. It was an odd scene, but the witch didn't think twice as she dressed the wound with care. She wrapped a large bandage around his thigh with a nod before glancing up at him.

Charlie's blue eyes were examining her with a focused scowl. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"Of course," Hermione responded.

He bent toward her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "You're remarkably kind," he stated.

It was an instant of spontaneity that struck her as she tilted her head back and captured his lips to her own. Charlie jerked, and Hermione pulled away with a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Charlie. I just," she stopped as her head swayed. "I don't know where my mind is tonight."

"You surprised me," he chuckled and touched her cheek with a rough thumb. "You keep doing that."

"I know where you stand. It won't happen again, I promise," Hermione sighed and erected herself from the floor.

"Where I stand? I'm not sure I'm following."

Hermione groaned and shifted a finger between them. "You and witches."

He stood from the seat and arched an eyebrow. "I like witches. I don't chase them, Hermione."

"Surely you find it embarrassing. You left me so quickly on Christmas," Hermione huffed.

"I left because I drunkenly shagged my little brother's ex-fiancé. I didn't leave due to shame on your account. There are things you aren't supposed to lust after, and you happen to be one of them."

"Lust after?" She echoed with wide eyes as her heart hammered in her chest.

Charlie combed fingers through her hair with pursed lips. "Yes, you were quite formidable when you kissed me under that mistletoe. I was thankful for that budding foliage near the bathroom that evening."

"And your feelings now?"

He bent forward and kissed her in the slightest before pulling enough away to speak. "I cannot escape you, even if it would ruin me."

"Charles, we can't do this," she whispered, despite her warring insides.

"I know, we live different lives," he stood straighter. "It would be unwise to continue such."

Hermione touched his chest and hemmed. "We could share my bed," she suggested as her eyes found the tub.

His hand blanketed hers over his torso. "We shouldn't. It would only hurt you more when I leave."

She glared up at him and groaned. "You told me all I had to do was ask."

"But you didn't ask, you offered."

"Would you come to bed with me?" She questioned with knitted brows.

Charlie chuckled and took her hand from his chest, bringing it to his lips. "If that is what you wish, Hermione."

She tugged his face toward hers and kissed him with urgent need. Charlie groaned as he returned the favor and pressed her to the wall. It was a heated mess of caresses and sounds of agreement. When they parted for air, Charlie laughed.

"I would pick you and take you to bed, but I believe we would fall over before I got you to the mattress."

Hermione giggled and ran fingertips through his beard. "I can walk myself, as long as you don't hurt yourself, Charles."

"I will suffer through, I promise. Anything for you," Charlie whispered and touched her risen abdomen.

It was the first time he touched her stomach. The caress that so many others have done over the last few weeks. Him doing so now turned the moment from a lust-filled heat to something more. Hermione touched his hand and rested her forehead to his upper arm.

"Let's go to bed?" She whispered.

"Yes," he agreed and pulled from her. "I'll let you finish up in here. Did you need anything?"

"Just you, Charlie," Hermione murmured.

He hobbled to the door and turned to her with a smile. "I'm all yours."

The door shut and Hermione sunk to the floor. She didn't sob or feel anything remarkably sad like she thought might summon after the closest recognition that it was his child she was holding. No, it was the stunning realization that even if he were to leave tomorrow, she would never be the same. A power stronger than magic touched them through invisible strands. No matter how private it was, he knew she was the mother of his child and gave in to her whims for it. Charlie was everything she could ever want. He just wasn't hers to have… well, after he left, he wasn't.

She summoned the strength to stand and started her nightly routine. If it were temporary, she would learn what she could about him - for their child. After indulging a bit of curiosity that is...

* * *

Hermione was roused from slumber with rough fingers stroking her hair. "Good morning, Hermione," Charlie grumbled.

She stretched and yawned while glancing up at him. The witch was curled against his form under the sheets. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven. I was just enjoying the solace before getting up to cook," Charlie grumbled.

Hermione wrapped her arm over his chest and moaned. "No, not yet. This is far too comfortable to have you leave me."

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and traced her fingertips through the hair on his torso. "Charles, how did you manage to wake up before me?"

He chuckled, and she felt the vibration through her body. "I believe you screamed a bit more than me last night."

"Do you miss your dragons?"

His face contorted as his hand ran down her spine. "All the time, I'm away. I had a Chinese Fireball clutch I was observing before my injury. Did you know they blow flames on their eggs every two hours? The brood mother and buck take turns hunting to keep them heated."

"I do now," Hermione said with a smile.

Charlie exhaled with a grin and tugged her closer. "The Welshs will sing and flail about during their mating dance. It's quite remarkable to see them take flight and consummate mid-air."

"Why dragons? What started your love for them?"

His fingers curled in her hair as he exhaled. "Well, I don't know. I suppose it started back in school when I was in Care for Magical Creatures class. I was fascinated with the idea that they were intelligent but fairly understudied. Why did you decide to work in the ministry?"

Hermione smiled up at him and shrugged. "I wanted to save the world for our future. I never planned on this as a career path, but after the war, I noticed how much we could do to change the world if we tried."

"I have always enjoyed that about you. You see the potential in all things."

She scowled and twitched her nose. "We barely spoke before Christmas. Unless it was dragons."

"I listen, even when not being spoken to," he answered while rolling his shoulders.

"When you go back," she paused and dropped her eyes to his chest. "Will you write?"

"If you want me to."

"It would be a decent way to keep in touch. I could tell you how the baby is doing," she murmured.

Charlie scowled, and his hand untangled from her hair. It soon found rest on her revealed cheek. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You don't have to make it easier on me if it will hurt you."

She pulled from his body and sat up, her face away from his view. "Don't you understand why it has to be like this, Charles?"

"Yes, but I don't want you troubled by your resolution. I would take the lashing from my family if it meant your relief."

"And how would that go? Hm? Your mother sending you howlers daily for not being here? Your father telling you about his disappointment in not changing your life for me? It's not worth the tears or the resentment. You would resent me, you would resent Christmas, and you would resent my baby," she finished with a massive groan.

He maneuvered next to her and tilted his head. "I could never resent you, Hermione." Charlie reached over and touched her bare stomach. "Nor this."

She pushed his hand away from her and shuddered a deep breath. "You would, and I won't be blamed for ruining your life, Charles. Your only love in life will be dragons, and I'm not naive enough to believe that would ever change. You may be the father of my child, but I'm not going to beg you to stay and destroy everything about you that is good."

"If that is what you wish, I will remain just the donor to your legacy," he sighed.

Hermione swallowed against the burning in the back of her throat. "Yes, that's what I wish. I can't be your ruin, Charlie. It would end the nature of all wild things in this world if I were to trap you."

"Then I shall do as you ask."

She climbed from the bed and reached for her robe. Her back was still to Charlie as she tied it to her form. Hermione knew if she looked at him, she would crumble to pieces and sob. It was a terrible thing that she asked of him, but it was for his own good. No justice would be in capturing the Dragon Keeper in a life of servitude and domestic pleasantries.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and have some tea," she mumbled.

"Make me a cup, please?" He murmured.

Hermione pivoted toward the door and glanced back with what little courage she had to face him. Charlie had his hands over his face and was massaging his eyes. She could hardly pull herself together enough to leave him alone in her bedroom, but she had to take a breath away from fantasies.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was up on the roof and whistling to himself as he repaired the structure. In the near view, from this side of the roof, he could see the newly grown tree - with subtle magic when the sun went down, and the lovely treehouse. He always wanted one when he was a child, but it was unfortunate that his mother shunned it. He'd be damned if his child didn't have one.

"Oi, how's it, Charlie?" Harry asked as his head popped over the edge of the roof.

The redhead stopped working and smiled over at him. "Just mending the structure before replacing the roof. Come on up," Charlie said.

Harry hopped up on the roof and smirked. "You've got plenty done. What lit a fire under your broom today?"

"She needs a good roof. No need for leaks when she's raising a child," Charlie sighed.

Harry wandered over with caution and grabbed a spare hammer. "I didn't realize you were so concerned with the children."

Charlie shifted and hit a few nails into the new pieces of wood he placed. "She's alone and is choosing to be, of course, I'm concerned. I know she'll do well. Hermione could do anything she wanted. It's a matter of ease more than anything."

The Potter shifted as he ducked down near the Dragon Keeper. "She's quite the witch," Harry agreed.

"Harry, do me a favor?" Charlie asked.

Harry glanced over at him and nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

Charlie set down his tool and scowled over at Harry. "Help her and the baby? She won't ask at first, but she needs a man in her life to be a sounding board."

"I planned to, but I have to ask - why are you asking me?" Harry questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Because I must. I'm obligated to do what I can for her," Charlie sighed.

"Charlie, are you, er, the father?" Harry whispered.

The Weasley patted his shoulder and his lips twisted. "No, as far as anything is concerned. I'm just here to help."

As far as anything is concerned… "She won't let you, will she?" Harry breathed.

"You mustn't say anything, Harry. She has to be allowed to do what she sees fit. My family has an awful habit of forcing conformity. Please do me this favor and keep my secret? Not even my sister can know."

The truth was out, and Harry blinked as his eyebrows rose. "You let her decide, and she chose to leave things be?" Harry said in a low tone.

Charlie exhaled with a nod. "And I know you wouldn't force her to do what she feels is wrong. You will keep this secret and do this not only for her but for me."

Harry rolled his lips and patted Charlie's shoulder. "I promise I won't tell another soul. I will take care of your child while she makes you stay away," he sighed.

"You're a good man, Harry Potter. Thank you. When she asks, I'll be here, but until she permits me, I won't disrupt her life."

"Charlie, when did it happen?"

Charlie glanced down at the roof and exhaled. "Christmas eve," he murmured.

Harry blinked and tilted his head. "Christmas eve? When? I thought you went to bed early in the evening."

"I intended to until I found her under a mistletoe. When we kissed, she asked me to help her get home, so she didn't end up in Knockturn," he paused his whispered explanation to smile at Harry. "We went into the sitting room when dessert was being served and ended up drinking at her flat."

"Oh," Harry said, and then his eyes grew. "Oh! Your mum said you were out walking early that morning."

Charlie nodded and exhaled. "Yes."

"Have you tried to talk to her about support?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes, and she's not going to budge. I'm helplessly at her whim. What choice do I have? She may not care who the father is, but I don't just shag witches and leave them to raise my children, Harry," Charlie hissed while shaking his head.

"Honestly, Charlie, I didn't even know you liked witches. I'm pretty sure most of us were under the impression you were part dragon," Harry confessed with a grimace.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Of course I like witches, Harry. I watch them from afar and enjoy their laughter. I see them reading and trying not to fall asleep with the flickering candle. I observe them change the world around them and not even notice. I like witches, but I don't tell them because the illusion would be shattered - I'd have nothing to offer them."

Harry wasn't a brilliant puzzle breaker but noted the theme. "Charlie, how long have you been fond of Hermione?"

The Weasley snorted and cast his gaze to the side away from Harry. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Tell me the truth," Harry huffed.

Charlie maneuvered on the roof and exhaled. "Longer than I deemed appropriate," he whispered.

"And because she was with Ron, you didn't say a word?"

"I would have never said anything if I hadn't buggered up. I would have done the smart thing and stayed as far away from that witch as I could."

Harry sat down next to him and looked out over the trees. "She wouldn't have let you stay if she didn't like you."

Charlie was silent a moment and exhaled. "You don't know that, Harry."

"I know enough to tell you that Hermione wouldn't have let you know for certain that it was yours if she didn't."

The Weasley glanced up at the blue sky and breathed. "If she needs anything and won't write to me, send me a letter. I'll make sure she's well taken care of."

"You know, I will even if it's that she needs you. Are you positive you're willing to give up the fight and lose memories for her?" Harry whispered.

"They aren't mine to have. She doesn't want me to change for her, so I won't," Charlie mumbled as his face was still craned to the sky.

"I just don't understand," Harry grumbled.

Charlie glanced over at him and pressed his lips together with a slight tightness. "I do - more than you know."

* * *

_Charles,_

_It's absolutely amazing how time has been flying by. One moment I'm standing at my desk in the ministry, and the next I'm in Germany. I have more witches waiting on me than the queen it feels like at times. I'll be returning home in time for Teddy to be home from Hogwarts and so the cycle of seasons change._

_I went to a muggle doctor before I left. Nothing serious - just wanted some proof for my parents. They use this remarkable tool to show the outline of the baby. I sent you one with your letter even though I realize you might not see the image. It's a boy, and he's in stellar health._

_I felt him kick today. It was this moment of reality set in, and all the walls around me seemed to disappear. He's really there, listening, hearing the world move around him. Although in the end, I had to rush to the restroom as he sat squarely on my bladder. It didn't take away from the utter euphoric joy it brought me._

_There were things we spoke about in the days leading up to your departure that I value more now than ever. I remember you spoke of the dragons and how they guarded their treasure. Favorite rocks and trees that sheltered and brought security to their hatchlings. You made my home a place to be treasured for the future it holds. I have no words, to sum up, the gratitude and appreciation I have for you._

_Keep being the beautiful and attentive being I was fortunate enough to witness. You do the world and all of your dragons a massive kindness by being in it. You are the wizard I'm glad to share my blood with to make something of perfection in a few short months._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

Charlie stared at the letter for a moment more before placing the dark image into view. The scribbles on the sheet weren't very defined to him. He could trace the head, maybe a hand, and even feet. This was his son. The internal shudder echoed through him until it rippled through his body.

"Char, what are you pouring over? Another love letter from the brood mother?" A voice interrupted his pondering.

His companions and fellow Dragon Keepers slumped down on the large knoll next to him. Sylis took the picture and scowled at it with a tilt of his head before handing it to the darker man next to him. "What do you make of her drawing?" Sylis asked.

"A bit crude," the man grumbled before handing it to the female Dragon Keeper.

"Jay, that isn't a drawing, that's a muggle paper for their magic. Charlie, is this the baby?" she questioned.

"Yes, Fiora," Charlie sighed.

"Well, boy or girl? Are we going to drink to their name?" Sylis tugged on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie shook his head. "Boy, and he's not mine, remember?"

"You got off without burning your shirt, Char. She's willing to raise your son while you work. That's more than any of us cads could ask for."

"I suppose. Let's head over to the hall and have a drink," Charlie mumbled.

The two men chuckled and stood up, singing a Romanian song for good luck and fortune as they stumbled off toward the buildings. Fiora still held the photo and exhaled before handing it back to Charlie.

"I know it's not easy, Charlie. At least you know she loves you enough to let you be free," she said with a pout.

Charlie folded up the letter with the picture wrapped carefully in the center. "I'm not really free. I hold my regret on the surface just as any man in exile. However, it is the laws of the land."

"Laws of the land my arse, Char. Freedom starts in the heart. You told me that yourself," she replied as she through her flaming red hair beyond her shoulders. "Let's go get some dinner and drown our sorrows in ale and stories of dragons."

"Noi am înțeles," he said with a nod.

* * *

Hermione groaned as she walked up the road, and her mother waved from the garden. "Darling! Ginny told me to expect you," she called out with a smile.

"Hello, mum," Hermione sighed as she reached the gate.

Laurie cupped her daughter's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. "I missed you," she sighed before pulling away. "A young man is waiting for you at the cottage. He insisted on waiting there for you."

"Who?" Hermione asked as her heart sped in her chest.

"One of the Weasleys," Laurie declared with a nod.

Hermione nodded and headed up the path to her home without another word. She was nearly racing with her bag swinging in her hand as she panted. Had he come home to see her? Hermione wouldn't have admitted to anyone that she had wished for him to return after the sadness of his departure.

The cottage came into view, and her legs grew jelly-like at the flash of red hair in the window. Was it really him? Hermione couldn't tear the door open fast enough as she struggled to breathe. The witch pivoted toward the sitting room, and her face dropped.

Ron was sitting in the armchair and rose with a bouquet in his hand. "Hermione, I'm glad you're home," he simpered as he approached.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Hermione huffed.

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her. "Well, your mum told my mum you were going to be home, and I decided to come help."

Hermione groaned and stomped from the room. "Go home, Ron."

"Hermione! You can't run from this forever. I know that's my baby," he growled behind her as she climbed the staircase.

"Go home, Ron. It's not your child, and I can't tell you any other way. I've told you in different languages," she paused and rubbed her stomach at the top of the stairs. "I've written to you about it. I've even explained how the timing will never match up for any of it," she hissed as she marched to her bedroom.

"Who's baby is it then? I know you weren't shagging anyone else," He retorted.

Hermione exhaled as she set the bag on her mattress and silently wished he would leave the cottage. "It was an accident, it happened, and you have no claim over the baby."

"I don't see any other blokes lining up!" Ron growled.

"I don't need anyone else if that wasn't clear," Hermione sighed.

Ron approached her and chanced on touching her shoulder. "This could be our second chance, Hermione. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when I should have been, but I love you."

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed. "In another life, with another chance, it would have been. However, I can't do that and won't. I'm going to raise my child alone, and I need you to respect that and move on, Ron. I will always be your friend and companion, but I no longer can be your partner."

"Why not?"

"Because of blueberry hotcakes and tea. The smell of oakmoss and the sound of rain on a solid roof. A treehouse and promises kept. Those are the reasons we can't ever try our broken patterns. That's all I want," Hermione murmured while shaking her head. "A dream for another day."

Ron stroked her shoulder as his fingers held urgency. "I don't understand. I could make you hotcakes if you like. Hermione, we are meant for this."

She turned to him and touched his cheek as his eyes glinted in the low light. "No, Ron, we were never meant for this - not really. I didn't know it until I bore witness to something deeper than commonality. I don't want it anymore. What I want, I'll never have."

"What do you want?"

She sighed with a contorted smile. "I want the world to shrink."

Ron tore away from her with a hot glare. "You're bloody mental. When the baby is born, you'll change your mind. I'm sure of it."

"Goodnight, Ron," Hermione mumbled.

He stomped from the room, and she heard his loud footsteps on the staircase. It wasn't until the fireplace went off down below that Hermione exhaled and turned back to her work. She had to unpack, bathe, and prepare herself for dinner tomorrow. There was a growing fear that it was going to be far worse than she expected. Weasleys sure did have a certain way about them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was relaxing in the armchair in the Burrow as Bill rubbed her legs. They were cramping after all of her travelings and ached like no other. He rubbed at a knot which caused Hermione to shudder. "You're working too hard, Hermione. Mum's going to start pulling your hair out if you don't take some time off," Bill tutted.

Fleur nodded as she rocked the infant in her arms. "It iz 'orrible for ze baby," she agreed.

"The doctor and healer I see both say the baby is in tip-top shape. They told me I'd gained plenty of weight, and my diet is stellar. I don't know what else you all want me to do," Hermione groaned.

George entered into the sitting room and smirked. "If the baby were a Weasley, you wouldn't have this choice, Hermione. Mum would have you under lock and key."

She scowled at him while her cheeks pinked. "And I would tell her the same regardless. The ministry won't run without hard workers, and I work very hard at my job."

"That's the ticket, darling. Don't back down from your convictions," Arthur declared as he followed his son into the room.

"Dad, she's not even close yet, and she's already worn out. You wouldn't have stood for it if mum was racing around the world with one of us," Bill grumbled.

Arthur paced over to the sofa and sat down with a huff. "That was what your mother wanted, and I worked very hard to provide her with that life. Don't forget that a witch shares her life with her children before they're born," he finished and took Hermione's hand.

She smiled at him and squeezed his fingers. "Thanks, dad."

Bill moved from her form and shook his head. "Alright, well, I'm getting a drink. Love, you want one?"

"I will get up myzelf. T'e baby needz a c'anging."

George tossed his form over the loveseat and exhaled with a smile. "Hermione, you're getting large. You think it's twins?"

She swayed her head with a tiny smile. "The muggle doctor was positive; it's only one."

"Pity," George sighed.

"George, would you fetch me my drink? I set it down in the kitchen," Arthur asked with a nod.

The young Weasley blinked and then sat up. "Oh, alright. Have your talk," he grumbled and left the room.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Just wanted to have a chat," Arthur murmured and ran his thumb over her hand.

"Dad, I'm not going to tell you who the father is so that everyone will send him howlers," Hermione moaned while shaking her head.

Arthur chuckled. "No, no, not that. I was hoping you have spoken to the wizard in question about it. Made sure all quaffles accounted for," he insisted.

"I have, and he's aware of my position," Hermione said.

"Well, we will help you, darling. I know you have your parents and your need for independence, but we will always see you as family," Arthur sighed.

Hermione rocked her head and nipped her lower lip. "If you knew why it had to be like this, you wouldn't be upset or disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed and certainly not upset. I'm positive what you are doing is for the betterment of your son. If the man truly didn't want children and feels his duty has been served, then you do not owe him the kindness of being a father."

Hermione dropped her gaze and swallowed. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't give him the choice."

"And why not?" He inquired.

"Because it would ruin him, and everything good about him," Hermione sighed.

Arthur scowled and scratched at his receding hairline. "Dearest, I know you're a strong woman, but you shouldn't always hold the world on your shoulders. Why hasn't he made himself known at least?"

"Because I told him I wouldn't allow it. He would be scrutinized to no end by this family, and his life would be demolished by judgment. That's not what I'd wish for anyone, least of all someone who would move mountains for my comfort," Hermione said while running her fingers along the side of her neck.

"Is he a criminal? Does he run around the woods and claim he can hear the animals talking? I'm not following, lovely," Arthur grumbled while shaking his head.

"His life was meant for something else entirely," Hermione said.

Arthur tilted his head from side to side. "Well, you usually make sound decisions in regards to logical direction, but don't forget the heart evolves as life does, Hermione. I won't meddle, but I do worry about you."

It was that moment that she realized where Charlie gained his relaxed acceptance from. It bit at her in the worst way, and she squeezed his hand. Tears were welling in her eyes as she breathed. "I know, but I don't want to be responsible for that. There are too many changes already. I have paced the floor in worry over how well my son will do with my crazy life. I couldn't add another log onto the flames and bring someone who didn't want this into the picture."

"I'm positive if he has feelings for you; he would come around without question or complaint. Maybe you should ask him what he wants first, lovely?"

Hermione snapped her face away from him and exhaled. "He would do right, just as it would be expected, but he wouldn't love me for it."

"Ah, so we've approached the boggart. You don't want obligation," Arthur mumbled.

"Obliged to jump at my call. Forced to be a man he didn't want to be. I couldn't imagine the absolute tear at one's joy to be forced into fatherhood," Hermione sighed.

Arthur released her hand and patted her shoulder. "You can't tell a man he can't be a father, lovely. I hope you understand such if he's willing. Just friendly advice from a man who would do almost anything for someone he loves."

Hermione wiped her tears from her cheeks and nodded. "I will weigh the possibilities."

"That's my girl. Your son's going to be remarkably witty if his father was half as smart as you."

She laughed and smiled. "You'd be surprised. He's far kinder than I ever could be."

Arthur stood up and kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure to tell your father we had this talk. He's been upset at your anxiety."

"Thank you so much. I know this doesn't make sense, but you made it easier for me to breathe."

He ran a thumb over her cheek as she gazed up at him. "Just keep breathing. That's all we care about. Now, I'm going to go help my wife before she goes batty with annoyance. I asked her not to pester you about the father until I had my say."

Hermione winced as Arthur pulled away. "Thank you."

* * *

The witch was on the ground and groaning as she stretched her legs out. "Harry, I don't want to go tonight. I'm too fat, too miserable, and he's kicking my ribs."

Harry arched an eyebrow as he painted the last bit of black forms on the sunrise. "You're going, and you know that. This is the last dinner before you're due. There's no excuse."

"Harry, I'm not going. I'm going to lay down in bed and watch more telly," Hermione retorted as she rubbed her bulbous stomach.

"You're coming. You banned mum from the house for two days so you could spend some time alone, you're coming." Harry insisted.

"No, I don't want to," Hermione pouted.

Ginny walked into the room and arched an eyebrow. "What's going on? I thought you were going to get ready, Hermione?"

"Ginny, I'm not going to go. I don't want to get out of my house. I'm on maternity leave from work already. I'm just going to stay home."

"Merlin, Hermione, you're getting up off the floor and going to dinner," Ginny growled.

"Now, why would I do that?" Hermione spat.

Harry lifted his paintbrush to the air and groaned. "Because we're having a baby and want you there!"

Hermione squealed and attempted to climb off the floor. "Really? Another Potter? Maybe a little girl?"

The wizard kneeled and splattered a little paint on her cheek before laughing. "Yes, now will you please get cleaned up and ready to go? Then Molly will have someone other than you to annoy."

Harry assisted Hermione off the ground, and she flung herself at Ginny. "We get to raise the children together!"

Ginny laughed as Hermione was a mixture of laughter and sobs. It was hilarity of a warm texture. "Hermione, you're never going to make it through the last few weeks if you keep crying," Ginny snickered.

"Okay, alright, I'm going to get ready," Hermione sighed as she left the room.

Harry set down the paintbrush and tugged at his collar. "Are the kids ready to go?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. "Yes."

Harry picked up a quill he had set on one of the boxes nearby. "I'm just going to let mum know we're on our way."

Ginny caught hold of his arm and narrowed her gaze. "Why are you lying to me?"

"Oh, er, Gin. Just," he struggled with a roll of his neck.

"If you're planning a big surprise for me, please don't," Ginny groaned.

"I promise you, it's not for you," Harry sighed.

Ginny let him go and shook her head. "Well, keep your secrets if you must."

* * *

Hermione finally hobbled through the Burrow door with Harry's assistance, she breathed. "Merlin, this boy is driving me batty." She pulled her arm from Harry and exhaled. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Don't struggle too hard. Mum might tie you to a chair!" Ginny teased as Hermione wandered toward the kitchen.

Molly was flicking her wand over the pots and glanced at the pregnant witch. "Dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I just need to relieve my shrinking bladder," Hermione sighed.

"Not long now. I'll come over tomorrow and help you finish the nursery."

Hermione managed a smile and walked off toward the staircase. She was excited to be in the last bit of the journey, but there was this void. Charlie stopped writing to her about a month ago. It was as if he grew bored with the letters of the child and the adventures she was having. It hurt more than an actual severing or breakup.

It was bound to happen. What did Hermione expect when she only allowed him to peer into their world? It was a terrible truth about what she had pushed for. Doing so also made her completely miserable. She missed his wonderfully detailed letters — the stories of the dragons that had their own personalities. Aspiring ideas for the baby and how he thought would be suitable for a boy to grow up learning.

She reached for the bathroom doorknob, and it pulled from her. "Hermione, how are you?" Charlie asked.

He was standing in the bathroom with a smile. Charlie had changed over the last few months. His long fiery hair was cut shorter with the side of his head shaved down. The grizzly beard he once donned was closer to his jawline and cleaned up. The wizard's bare arms had several new markings that danced on his freckled skin.

"Charles," Hermione gasped while blinking. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie tilted his head and shrugged. "I thought after the last letter you were expecting me. You told me you were disappointed I wasn't going to be here for the birth."

She glared and poked a finger into his chest. "You haven't written in a month!" Hermione hissed.

He scrunched his nose and nodded. "My apologies. I was having difficulty finding things to talk about when I was concerned with you. I'm," he paused and bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm not good at these things at times."

Hermione couldn't help the tears that threatened her as she huffed. "But why didn't you tell me? Was I hurting you? Why can't you just," she was halted when he bent to her and kissed her.

The Dragon Keeper pulled the witch with him into the bathroom and shut the door. Their little conversation and kiss didn't go unnoticed. Someone from downwind had seen enough to determine precisely what was going on...


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was coming to a close and Charlie, the usual quiet beast of the group was engaging with tales of dragon chases, firefights and even landing in the wilderness and fighting his way home. Her pride overshadowed Molly's distaste as the Dragon Keeper entertained.

The conversation simmered as the plates were cleared. "I think I'm going to get home before this one decides he wants to punch my ribs again," Hermione sighed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Dear, let me come take care of you tonight. We're getting closer to the end. Those stairs aren't going to get any easier," Molly offered.

"No, it's quite alright," Hermione responded.

Ron reached over and touched Hermione's shoulder. "I can come help," he spoke with a pout.

"No, really, I'm fine," Hermione grunted.

Charlie bent and touched her risen stomach. "Calmează-te băiețel," he murmured while rubbing her belly.

The rather rambunctious child who was stretching in her abdomen had stopped. Hermione's eyes grew as she swallowed. "What did you say?"

Charlie smirked at her and shrugged. "I told him to calm down."

Ginny glared over at him and folded her arms over her chest. "Not once have you used said magic for any of us, Charlie."

Ron sneered and tugged Hermione closer. It was clear he wasn't fond of the ease the Dragon Keeper seemed to radiate. "He's going to be a handful, right, Hermione."

"Ron, mate, for the last time, he's not your baby," Harry groaned.

Hermione climbed from her seat and exhaled. "I'm just going to go put my feet up."

"Darling, you should really have an escort," Arthur said.

"I don't mind," Charlie said as he stood up. "It would be nice to see the cottage after months."

Bill whispered something to Fleur and stood up. "Hermione, let Harry take you home. Charlie, let's take a walk. I have some questions about a possible trip to Romania. I want to ask you."

Charlie scowled over at his brother and then turned to Hermione. It was this jagged tear in what he wanted and his responsibilities.

"No, I think Charlie should go, Bill. He's got time to talk about Romania later," Harry grumbled.

The children ran into the room and distracted the would-be argument. Charlie ushered Hermione from the kitchen and toward the fireplace. "I have a feeling he has more to say than conversational pieces," Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, wait," Ron's voice came from behind them.

Charlie scowled as he bound toward them. "What's wrong, little brother?" He asked.

"Charlie, don't be mental. You know as her friend I could help her settle in tonight. Aren't you here because you broke something or another? You're never just home to be home," Ron huffed with a pinched expression.

"Yes, brother, why are you here?" Bill asked as he came into the sitting room.

Charlie shifted, and the once easy-going expression and relaxed postured Weasley was now straighter and far more daunting. His arms crossed over his chest as he arched an eyebrow. "Do I not belong here, brother?"

Bill approached and tilted his head. "You've never just come home for the scenery before."

Ron caught onto the tension and glowered. "He's right. What are you doing home for, Charlie?"

"Charlie, let's go," Hermione whispered.

Ron reached out and gripped Hermione's arm. "Wait a moment, Hermione."

It was a rapid movement, but shocking all the same. Charlie grasped his brother's arm and pulled it away from the witch. "Don't do something stupid, Ron," Charlie warned.

His expression said it all. It was a warning to his little brother to back off. Hermione had never seen Charlie act in such a way toward anyone. It felt possessive and a bit abrupt.

"Don't be such a cad," Ron hissed as he yanked his arm away. "You aren't home enough to know what's been going on."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, and his lips twitched. "What's been on then?"

"Hermione and I are going to work things out. She just needs space before the baby is born," Ron sighed.

Charlie snapped his vision to the witch whose jaw was hanging from her lips. "I said no such thing!" She shouted.

"Who else would even attempt to be with you after you have some wanker's kid?" Ron retorted and winced at the sharpness of his own words.

The Dragon Keeper, usually mild-mannered and a bit mischievous, punched his little brother square in the jaw. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again," Charlie spat.

Ron had stumbled over the coffee table and knocked the chess set to the floor. He found himself cockeyed on the couch as he blinked. "You just bloody hit me!" Ron yelled as he rubbed his face.

"What the bloody fuck, Charlie?" Bill asked.

Arthur and Molly were at the doorway to the kitchen before long. "What's going on in here, boys?" Molly asked.

"Charlie just bloody walloped me!" Ron cried as he stood up.

Hermione groaned as she bent forward in the slightest. "I have to sit down," she huffed.

Charlie assisted Hermione into an armchair and turned back to his advancing parents. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What is the meaning of this?" Molly repeated with a shrill tone.

Bill glanced at the pair before turning to the older Weasleys. "Just a disagreement. Ron is hotheaded and said something a bit foul. It got under Charlie's skin."

"You're not children, last I checked. Charles, we expected better of you," Arthur tutted as he touched Hermione's shoulder. "Darling, do you need help to get home?"

Hermione groaned and took his hand. "Just a bit of discomfort. It will pass."

"Oh, dear," Molly sighed and stroked Hermione's hair. "Maybe you should stay the night. We don't want him to come early."

"It's fine," Hermione groaned as she rubbed her abdomen.

Angelina and Ginny came from the kitchen. "Hermione, come along. We're going to take you home," Ginny declared.

"But," Hermione began.

"No, you need help, and we want to help you," Angelina insisted.

Hermione glanced up at the Dragon Keeper who exhaled and stepped away. After their blissfully heated moment in the bathroom, she didn't want to part from him so soon. However, it seemed their silent desire for an intimate moment to talk was going to be postponed.

"Alright," Hermione conceded.

The witches helped Hermione from her chair, and the three of them used the floo to leave the Burrow. Once the last of the green flames had subsided, Bill patted Charlie on the shoulder. "Let's take a walk, eh? We need to have a chat."

"Okay," Charlie agreed.

The brothers walked out the door, and soon Charlie was in one of the most uncomfortable situations of his life. His brother was cross-examining what had been going on for the last year.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she pulled the pillow closer to her body. The hours of night were ticking by as she was restlessly lying in bed. She was pining. The witch was disappointed that Charlie wasn't here. There was this grey area that cut through her.

There was a new sound in the house as she lifted her head. Someone was walking through her home in the dead of night. Hermione reached for her wand and tucked it close to her body as the footsteps were heard on the staircase. The person stopped at her doorway, and she could see the silhouette in the dark.

He stripped his shirt and shoes at the door before walking in farther. "Who's there?" Hermione whispered.

The man walked along the other side of the bed, and the sound of clothing rustled again. An arm soon found her form as he coiled around her. A face was running in her hair. "Hermione," He breathed.

"Charlie?"

Rough fingers ran over her stomach. "Yes."

Hermione attempted to roll over, but she groaned. "Oh bugger," she hissed.

"Relax, let me help you," Charlie whispered.

The Dragon Keeper assisted in her turning toward him. "I couldn't sleep," Hermione murmured.

Charlie pressed his fingers to her cheek. "I had a feeling," he said with a chuckle.

"I missed you, Charlie," Hermione said as she touched his bare chest.

He moved closer and caught her lips against his. "Can I stay?" He asked when they parted.

Hermione was stunned. It was the first time he asked her for anything since Christmas. "Yes, of course," Hermione murmured.

"I hoped you would let me. Bill told me I need to say something to the family soon," Charlie grumbled.

She jerked and scowled in the darkness at him. "Bill? What do you mean?"

"Bill saw us at the bathroom and confronted me."

"But you can't, your mother will force you to move here," Hermione growled.

He was quiet for a moment as his hand found her risen abdomen. "Would that be so bad?"

"Charlie," Hermione started.

The Dragon Keeper silenced her with a kiss and groaned. "Why can't I just stay awhile?" He asked when their lips parted.

"Because it would never just be a while, Charles, it would be for years. Your mother would break your arm before leaving me. Your father would ask if you're going to marry me. Ron would just about strangle you because well, he's Ron. It would be this mess, and I don't see how we could do that properly."

"Then let's do all of that. I don't want to watch you raise my son and have him call me 'Uncle Charlie,' that's madness," Charlie grumbled.

"Where is this coming from? We were even footed on where we stood before," Hermione snapped and sat up.

"Bill told me we could keep doing that, but one day I'm going to have to decide if I want to be a father. Hermione, I know you want me to be. Can we just come clean?"

"You don't want marriage and children, Charles," Hermione hissed.

"Why do you keep sounding like my mother," He snapped as he maneuvered next to her. "Charles this, Charles that. It sounds so distant."

She tucked her face around her hair as she caressed her stomach. "Because of self-preservation."

"You've been doing that for years," Charlie grunted as he touched her shoulder.

Hermione sighed while shaking her head. "I've always been fond of you, Charlie. It's easier to keep it in a box and push it away from me."

"You've been fond of me?" He questioned.

"You think I would have drunkenly straddled you if I wasn't?" Hermione groaned.

He was silent, and the moonlight peered through her window now, revealing the streaking patterns across the floor. When his hand skirted her arm, his pale, freckled hand glided to her abdomen. "Hermione, I've done what I could not to be charmed by you. You've bewitched me like an Opaleye in the snow of New Zealand's mountains."

Her breath hitched as his mouth touched her neck. "This couldn't work, Charlie. You know that."

"Why not? I have plenty saved up. We could make this work," he whispered.

"Make this work? Isn't that the same as getting through it?" Hermione scoffed.

He chuckled and kissed her neck, causing her skin to tighten with gooseflesh. "A little bit."

Hermione groaned and shuddered. "Charlie," she warned.

His fingers traced her arms and covered her hands over her stomach. "Please don't exile me again?"

"Charlie," Hermione sighed.

"I'm enchanted by you, Hermione," he breathed against her neck.

Hermione relaxed against his touch and whimpered. "I've missed you, Charlie."

He assisted in relaxing her against the bed and kissed her. Somewhere along with the soft textures of just being together, they had lulled to sleep.

* * *

Hermione stirred and reached back for Charlie. The bed was empty, and she sat up, glancing around. The Dragon Keeper was missing. She slid her bare form from the sheets and glanced around for her clothing. Through all of the caresses and kissing, and other things... their clothes had been tossed from their forms.

The witch grunted as she ambled to the wardrobe, pulling out a simple nightgown. Hermione tossed it on and went down the staircase, looking for the missing Weasley. Not in the kitchen, though a lovely breakfast awaited her. She looked around the sitting room, study… everywhere. It wasn't until she went out the back door that she noted the Weasley ducked down on the grass.

Hermione froze when she saw a giant green dragon, the size of a great dane, bent toward the Weasley. Charlie was singing in another language, and it was quite decent. The dragon lolled its head from side to side with the melody, and smoke rings drifted from its nose. When the song ended, the dragon glanced toward Hermione.

"Don't move," Charlie said.

Hermione knew he was speaking to her.

The dragon tilted his head and stuck its tongue in her direction. Charlie hissed and raised his hand, but the dragon darted forward. Hermione felt frozen as the green dragon stood on his hind legs and stared straight into her eyes.

"Don't startle," Charlie's voice was calm, but stern.

It stuck its tongue out again, this time, licking strands of her hair. Hermione was doing her best not to shake or shiver, but the dragon could easily bite her neck open. The beast dropped its head and nosed her stomach. Hermione wanted to jerk away, but the view of Charlie holding up his hand with his wand in the other was what stopped her.

The dragon sang a few notes as it nuzzled her abdomen, causing the baby to move and stretch inside. Hermione's eyes grew as the dragon finished its song and licked her stomach before racing off toward Charlie. It gave him a head bob before flying off above the trees.

Hermione felt light-headed as she nearly fell to her knees. Charlie was there to catch her and chuckled. "Merlin, did you see that?" He huffed.

"Charles, that was a dragon!" Hermione cried as she caught her breath.

"I know, wasn't it spectacular? That was a little fledgling. It must have snuck off the sanctuary a few miles from here. The tracking spell I placed on it will help them find him easier."

"That dragon could have eaten me!"

Charlie laughed as he stroked her cheek. "No, he wouldn't have eaten you, Hermione. Welshes have no interest in eating people unless provoked."

She took a deep breath and stared at him — his boyishly, charming smile. Charlie somehow seemed like a different being entirely. It was then that she truly understood that she couldn't keep him. The fence she was standing on and almost toppled toward letting him stay, caused her to crash toward the inevitable.

Hermione pulled from him and stood at the doorway. "You need to go," Hermione whispered.

Charlie lowered his eyebrows, and his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? It was just a baby dragon, Hermione. I wasn't going to let it hurt you."

She held up her hands as he approached. "No, don't. I don't understand what power you have over me, but I can't let you stay."

"Hermione," he whispered as he took a step.

"Charles, go home. Go back to your dragons because I know I can't keep you," Hermione whimpered as her eyes welled with tears.

He closed the gap, and she collapsed in his arms as they sunk to the ground. "Hermione, don't," he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"You don't understand, I can't clip your wings," Hermione cried against his shoulder.

"But I need to be here for you, for him," Charlie breathed as he touched her stomach.

Hermione yanked from the Dragon Keeper and cupped his face. "Don't you see? I don't want you to ruin yourself for me. You can still come home and see him, but we have to keep this between us. I need you to be free, so he will remember his father as the man I've fought against falling for."

Charlie's beautiful blue eyes glistened in the light with emotion. "Don't, don't do this. I'm begging you," he murmured.

Her thumbs skated across his freckled cheeks. "You can still be a father, but you will destroy yourself if you left your life behind now. You will feel obligated to be shackled to us. I need you always to be who you are. Promise me, Charlie. Promise me you'll go back to Romania and be positive that this is what you want."

"Don't make me promise that," he whispered and attempted to lean to kiss her.

Hermione pressed against his face and scowled. "Promise me or so help me. I will obliviate you," she growled.

Charlie laughed despite the silvery tear that fell down his cheek. "You wouldn't do that. I'm the only one who remembers how it happened," he teased.

Hermione groaned as she shook her head. "We'll be here when you're ready if you ever are. I don't mind that you're free, Charlie. Your heart is why I have fallen face-first into my adoration for you, Dragon Keeper."

He yanked her to him and kissed her with urgent need. His hands gripped her face as his attack was passionate and tense. "Hermione," he whispered as his lips pulled from hers. "Please don't ever change. I'm absolutely barmy and uncontrollably in love with you."

She whimpered and sobbed as her hands touched his jaw. "I wouldn't be able to love you any other way, Charlie. I have to let you go to be certain that you will remain that beautiful being that gave me my gift," Hermione breathed.

"I can't promise what you ask. I would do anything for you, but I won't do that," Charlie said as he tucked a wild curl from her cheek.

"Two years and then we can tell your family," Hermione countered.

"Hermione," Charlie groaned.

"Two years and we can see where it goes," she continued.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I'm not going to hide this for two years. Sneak off to see you and our son like it's shameful."

Hermione took his hand and placed it on the moving child in her womb. "Two years and you can decide what you want us to be."

Charlie faltered and breathed. "Two years? That's plenty of missed memories."

"They won't be missed if you promise to make an effort to come see us. I won't banish you, but I won't let your family crucify you. If in two years you still want this unbearably so, then we will see about what comes next."

Charlie stared at the hardwood floor that led into the sitting room. The wheels of his mind turned at a pace, unlike anything he's ever thought. The real question was on the tip of his tongue. "Will you resent me for it?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "I would be relieved you're not trying to force yourself into this, Charlie. I want you here, but only if you know in your heart, this is the place you'd rather be."

"And after? What if I want this?"

Hermione smiled as she swiped away tears from her cheeks. "Then you can decide in what way. I'm never going to want anyone else. You've given me the only reason to love someone - you would give up your life for me."

Charlie's brow furrowed, and he sneered. "Concessions. You let me stay until he's born," he said.

"Done," Hermione responded with a bob of her head.

"Every weekend," he said.

"Once a month, twice if you manage."

Charlie winced and exhaled. "Done. We tell my father."

Hermione shook her finger at him. "No, I'm not telling your father. He will tell your mother, and it will grow into a pain in both our arses."

"Then we tell your parents," Charlie spat. "They need to know I'm not some wanker."

She exhaled with a motion of agreement. "Fair. We'll tell them the whole of the story."

"You let me spend my wealth on you both how I see fit," Charlie added.

"No, that's just too ridiculous. I can afford my life, Charles."

Charlie pointed a finger at her nose. "Stop calling me that. You sound like my mother. I've shagged you enough to prove I'm not a boy," he finished with a smirk.

"Charles, Charles," she was halted with his lips.

Hermione laughed and exhaled. "Alright, I will let you help."

"I can't believe we're attempting this horrible idea," Charlie sighed as he climbed from the ground.

Hermione took his offered hand, and he hoisted her to her feet. "Well, it's either that or completely cut you off so you'll leave."

"You do that, and I share my drunken memory of us shagging. I don't think you would like my family knowing the details," he shrugged.

"You're the worst Weasley of them all," she mumbled and straightened her nightgown. "Let's eat so he'll stop kicking my kidneys and we can go see my parents."

Charlie tugged at his shirt collar and swallowed. "I didn't realize how intimidating that was."

"Don't worry, my father doesn't own a gun," Hermione mused as she paced toward the kitchen.

"Not helping, Hermione," Charlie called after her.

The witch stifled a smile and exhaled. Compromises were built off of neither party being entirely happy. Hopefully, this was good enough for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry had come over in the afternoon when no one could find Charlie. Molly had written Ginny, who had reached out to her siblings. However, Harry assured her, he knew just where to find the reclusive Weasley. They were walking up the pathway with Laurie in tow when they saw Harry on the porch.

"Harry, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

Charlie patted her shoulder and walked over to the Potter. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Everyone's been wondering where you went, but I told Gin I knew."

"How did you assume he would be here?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's the father of your baby. Of course, he'd be here," Harry chuckled.

Hermione blinked and glanced at her mother. "Don't ask me, darling, we just found out," Laurie giggled.

"He knew when I was working on the cottage," Charlie explained before turning back to the Potter. "Harry, why is it imperative that you found me?"

Harry exhaled as he fixed his glasses. "We need to talk about this. There's going to be unyielding questions if you keep sneaking off. I have a few ways to make your life easier if you're going to keep it from the Weasleys."

Laurie patted Hermione's shoulder. "I'll just be down at the house if you need me. It seems that I will get a chance to know Charles a bit later," she murmured.

Hermione kissed her cheek and nodded. "We'll have dinner with you tonight."

Hermione's mother took her leave, and Charlie nodded. "Let's talk then."

When she was out of earshot, Harry cleared his throat. "How was meeting the parents?"

"Henry wasn't too happy when I explained I work with dragons," Charlie winced as Hermione neared.

"Nor that it was an accident," Hermione groaned. "I've never been scolded like a child in my adult life by my father. Today was a first."

"That was scolding? He makes my mother look like a horntail," Charlie snickered.

They went into the sitting room, and Hermione collapsed on the armchair. "Charlie, can you get me some tea?"

The Weasley chuckled and left with little resistance.

Harry sat down in the other armchair and rolled his neck. "So, Charlie, hm?" Harry asked.

"Charles Weasley, yes," Hermione sighed as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Is he staying?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I couldn't bear it if he looked at me in a year and asked me why I didn't let him go."

"Then, as Hermione Granger works, you have a plan," Harry answered.

"Two years. He'll come to visit and by all accounts by the boy's father, but I won't tell the Weasleys."

Harry shifted in his chair and exhaled. "That's a big request, Hermione. He's very much in love with you."

Hermione gazed down at her belly and pouted. "I know, but I love him too much to let him ruin his life."

"Merlin, I'm so glad I know how you think," Harry grumbled.

Charlie reappeared with three cups and handed one to Harry. "Alright, Potter, what's the real reason you came over?" Charlie asked with a smile.

Hermione accepted the teacup he offered and sipped it. "I believe he was just about to tell me."

The Dragon Keeper stretched out on the sofa and yawned. "Good, I didn't miss the plan."

"So, aside from the obvious, we need a reason for Charlie to visit often," Harry started.

Hermione scowled as she fidgeted with her shirt. "Alright."

"I talked to Kingsley, and he offered me an alternative than outright saying he's visiting you."

Charlie glared over at Harry. "What do you mean he offered? Does the minister know who's the father?"

"I had to tell him. He's my boss, Charlie. He wanted to be sure that I wasn't hiding an assault from a diplomat or such," Hermione sighed.

Harry tapped his cup with a grimace. "Anyway, he suggested that Charlie helps out the Welsh sanctuary. They're in need of a new Dracologist who specializes in behavior, and Charlie is going to be volunteering his time until one is trained in… or at least that's what the pages will say."

"But Harry," Hermione huffed.

Harry held up a hand. "They don't need him there all the time, Hermione," he talked over her argument. "I suppose those dragons aren't hard to keep wrangled. They need someone who is experienced enough to educate new Dragon Tamers."

"No, Common Green Welshes are very docile in comparison," Charlie agreed.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You're suggesting that it could be his cover," she remarked.

"Impressed? I thought it up all by myself when Charlie wrote me last month," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione glanced over at the wincing Dragon Keeper. "You wrote to Harry about what?"

"That I was in love with you and didn't want you to raise my son without me," Charlie sighed.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled.

"But, I knew what you would say to that. So, I found a path for a middle ground. He can do both, Hermione. You just have to let him show you," Harry sighed.

"We had agreed to similar earlier, but this makes that much easier," Hermione said with a nod.

Charlie gulped down his tea and sat up. "I asked Bill not to say anything until I had spoken to Hermione," he relayed.

"Bill? Does Bill know? I hadn't a clue," Harry chuckled.

"He caught us kissing near the bathroom last night," Hermione sighed.

"Gave me the ear-bashing of a lifetime because I've been a wanker," Charlie grumbled.

Harry rocked his head. "Well, I'll talk to him."

There was a knock at the door, and Charlie jumped to answer it. When the door opened, Bill snagged Charlie by the shirt collar and growled. "Merlin, Charlie! Do you have to be so bloody stupid?"

"Bill!" Hermione shouted and struggled to get up from her chair.

Bill was leaner and taller than his brother, but Charlie was bulky and barely budged at his physical presence. "Don't you dare try to juggle this when she deserves better. I'm," his rant was paused when Charlie patted his arm.

"Come sit, we're talking about the baby," Charlie sighed.

Bill exhaled and scowled. "Ginny told me you weren't home, I had to make it clear she isn't just a drop by for you," he grumbled.

"She's not, now, let's talk," Charlie rumbled as he offered the chair.

The eldest Weasley sat down as Hermione maneuvered to the sofa. Charlie sat down and caressed her shoulder. "You're going to need some rest soon. You've had a busy morning," he sighed.

"As I was saying, the minister suggested visits to the Welsh sanctuary monthly. It would give you both a chance to do what was right by your son, and still figure out a way," Harry continued.

Bill scowled as he glanced between them. "The Welsh sanctuary? Charlie, are you moving home?"

"Not fully, brother. Hermione doesn't do change well," Charlie grumbled.

She glared at the Dragon Keeper. "I'm being respectable here."

"You're being stubborn, but he loves you for it," Harry laughed.

"So, this is it? You're going to come clean with mum and dad?" Bill asked.

"No," Hermione growled.

"And why not? He should be honest about everything that happened. That child is a Weasley," Bill groaned as he scrubbed his scarred face. "I don't even know why we're having this argument, Hermione. He should be stepping up and being responsible for his actions."

"Because I don't want your bloody family involved in my relationship!" Hermione snapped and covered her mouth.

Charlie exhaled as he patted her shoulder. "What she means, when she isn't pregnant and passionate, is that she doesn't want anyone to tell her what is right for her child. I know it's hard to understand, brother, but it's plenty to take in."

Bill twitched his nose as he reclined further. "Alright, I will yield. On one condition," he said.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"You give me one good reason not to tell dad," Bill responded.

"Because he will tell your mother, who then will tell everyone on this side of the Atlantic that it's Charlie's baby," Hermione groaned.

"Ron would probably go bloody mental," Harry added.

Bill winced and shifted on his seat. "Yes, that does prove problematic. How long after you both broke it off that this happened?"

Hermione grimaced as Charlie sat away from her. "Months, Bill. Several. It was a long time coming after he began staying over at George's house."

"If Fred were here he would have a joke or two about that," Bill sighed.

Charlie smiled in the slightest and nodded. "He would bloody salute me, and you know it."

Harry scratched his head and shrugged. "I'm not sure about that one."

"You see, my little brother here, he's had a bit of a fancy for a long time," Bill snickered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Bill waved his hand and smirked. "Charlie's been barmy about you for years. Longer than our little Ron. The twins and I were the only ones who knew just how twitchy you made him."

Hermione smacked Charlie's arm with a growl. "Why didn't you just tell me that!"

Charlie grunted and rubbed his arm. "Well, you never asked me."

"Can I please tell my wife now? She's been wondering why Charlie has been writing me so much. It's been making her paranoid in believing I might be changing my career," Harry grumbled.

"Again, you didn't ask," Charlie interrupted the pregnant witch's boiling outburst.

Hermione exhaled and held out a hand. "Okay, the doctor said I was going to be hormonal," She hissed and took a deep breath. "Yes, Harry, we can tell Ginny as long as she doesn't reveal it to anyone else."

"Have we talked about the possibility of the boy coming out with red hair?" Bill asked.

Hermione placed her free hand on her face and rubbed. "No, but I'm dreading it. It will give Ron validation to keep hounding me."

"Just tell him it's none of his bloody business, and if he has a problem, I'll take care of it," Charlie spat.

"I still don't see why it would be wrong to tell everyone," Bill sighed.

"Until he's born, I won't talk about it," Hermione huffed as she relaxed against the sofa. "I'm so uncomfortable."

"Let's get you up in bed, and you can take a nap while I hash it out with them," Charlie suggested.

Hermione nodded, and Charlie helped her from the sofa. They left with Hermione mumbling goodbyes and Harry tilted his head at Bill.

"Why is it so important that your parents know?" Harry asked.

"Because it's Charlie's, Harry. No one's going to be prouder than my parents."

Harry twitched his lips and set down his teacup. "They won't be upset that they, er, ya know? Ron was with her first, after all."

Bill huffed and shook his head. "That's an oddity in itself. Thinking on it hard, I didn't see them lasting after he started pushing for them to have kids. Funny how that all works out," he finished with a smile.

Harry tapped his chin and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to write Gin and tell her to come over. He should tell her, so she understands why it's all hushed. I don't understand how Charlie seems to know Hermione's inner workings, but he hasn't been wrong so far."

"How so, Harry?" Bill asked.

"He told me she was going to suggest similar long before he came here to see the baby being born. He's far wittier than I knew."

Bill chuckled and waved his hand. "Well, I suppose we'll ask him."

Harry wandered over to the fireplace and used the floo to tell Ginny to come through with the kids. The conversation was short, but Bill sat silent and pondered. It was going to be a massive undertaking to hold off the rest of the Weasleys, but what was going to happen when it all came out?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes: I know some of you feel Hermione is acting quite crazy, which is a fair assessment. Pregnancy and fear do plenty to one's state of being, and I wanted to reflect the ups and downs she goes through balanced with his steady and calm demeanor. There's a reason for everything, I promise!**

* * *

It was the first time he was stepping onto the Welsh sanctuary, and Charlie grinned. The rolling green hills with snow-covered mountains in the distance made his heart sing. To be a dragon… Overhead beautiful green figures flew and sung. The Dragon Keeper cupped his hands over his mouth and howled a low and deep note on the wind. It ended with a shrill blip, and soon the dragons overhead landed.

The massive creatures were all craning their necks to see the new stranger as he hummed, creating a buzzing in the air. Charlie raised his hand, and the largest of the dragons pressed forward, sniffing his fingers. Soon the scaly beasts all broke out in song and chipper notes as they fluttered their wings.

They dismissed the wizard and took off to fly in the chilled wind. Charlie grinned and examined the seven that had greeted him.

"That's impressive, boy," a scratchy voice growled.

Charlie looked toward the direction of the sound and noted an older man with a cane. "Good morning," Charlie murmured.

"Weasley, is it? Shacklebolt said you were stalky, but I wasn't expecting much else," the older man grumbled and reached for his hand. "Mason, Igneous Mason. I've been groundskeeper for the Keepers about twenty years."

Charlie gripped his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. Charles Weasley. The minister told me you were going to show me around."

"Ah, yes. It's been about five years since Darlis Karven left us. He wanted to head back to his country and write a book: something or other. The young bucks we have running around are alright, but they aren't as skilled as they should be. We lost a fledgling a few weeks ago."

The men walked further into the sanctuary as Charlie chuckled. "I saw it. Blue belly and a pleasant disposition. Scared the mother of my unborn son quite a bit."

"You live near here? Merlin, that's a blessing. We need a good hands-on lead," Igneous groaned.

Charlie scowled and scratched his head. "I'm not sure what the minister told you, but I'm going to be here only a few times a month."

"Better than not. The boys here are smart, but they don't speak scales. Lots of burns and bites."

"Yes, if the water wills it," Charlie mumbled.

Igneous glanced over at the redhead and arched his eyebrows. "So, a son? That's going to complicate things."

Charlie rolled his shoulders and breathed. "Not completely. I'm going to do both."

The older man honked out a bit of cynical laughter. "If you say so, Weasley. Your work wasn't meant for children rearing, and you knew that."

"I know, but it wasn't purposely, I assure you."

They were approaching buildings that were surrounded by wards and barriers. "You may say that, but nothing, not even a bouncing baby, is accidental. Your temperament is clear on that."

Charlie exhaled and scrubbed his face while his cheeks tinted. "We were drunk, and I can assume she didn't drink the potion as I hazily remember."

Igneous grunted. "Well, you can try, I suppose."

"Laws of the land," Charlie mumbled.

"Let's meet the fellas," the older wizard grumbled.

After introductions, Charlie was flying over the sanctuary with three out of the five Dragon Keepers. Long weeks of being grounded gave him a reminder. It was pleasant to hear the beating of dragon wings next to him. Charlie lifted his head and howled into the wind as he wound into a corkscrew.

The two younger dragons racing with him roared and whistled. The Weasley descended close enough to the ground to launch himself off his broom and slid in his boots through the wet grass. The dragons mimicked his action and flared their wings with shrill roars. They were happy to have a competition.

Charlie yipped, with his hands cupped around his lips and the dragons around him copied the sound before rolling on the grass. The three young wizards landed on the grass and huffed.

"Weasley, how do you do it?" The short blond one asked.

Charlie retrieved his broom and shrugged. "I've understood the ways of dragons a long time, gents."

"Yes, but how? It isn't as if they talk to ya," the gangly one with dark hair retorted.

"They speak to you if you listen," Charlie answered.

"Wilkins, do you think he'd be called the best if he didn't have it?" The burly tanned wizard asked.

The blond nodded. "That's true, Mullens."

"Weasley, Mason said you were going to be a dragon papa," The slender Dragon Keeper snickered.

"Let's hope he's not part dragon or we'll have a problem," Mullens teased.

Charlie rolled his shoulders and guffed. "At least I can hold my own against a Hungarian, fellas. You have tons to learn."

That straightened the posture of the others as they nodded. "Alright," they murmured.

"Now, let's get to work, boys. Get your brooms. We're going to head to the nests and see how the hatchlings are doing."

* * *

Hermione had just strolled to the back end of the plot to check the fencing and found a hole in the gate. She had cast a repair spell and was moving around the more giant trees when a contraction rolled through her. The witch growled and gripped the bark of the nearest tree.

It had been common in the last few days for her to have them and didn't think much would come from it. She'd been tormented by many false alarms and shooed everyone away. Hermione was done with being waited on. She just wanted Charlie, and he was very accommodating. Well, aside from Charlie's exciting engagement with the nearby sanctuary. He had been so attentive until taking the day to go tour the place. She missed him.

It caused her to brood and grow stir crazy. Even her mother had limited her from leaving the property. Hermione had this edginess to her today after cleaning the cottage. It wasn't until she was in the garden that it occurred to her that the property line could have been breached and this fear built in her stomach. It pushed her anxiety to its limits, and soon she found herself tracing the fencing - checking for where it was broken.

Hermione huffed as it subsided, and she continued her walk. "You're just getting too excited, my love."

She breathed in deep as she ambled over the roots. It was at that moment that Hermione realized how barmy she'd been. The water splashed down her legs, and Hermione felt her legs give in on her. Against the large roots, she rested as another wave struck her.

The dress around her knees was damp. The dirt below her was mixing with her flesh as she cried out and gripped the tree. "No, baby, no. Not yet," she whimpered.

How stubborn, ridiculous, and hazy had she been? Walking in the wooded area like she was some trailblazer when her son was coming any day? All these things were fleeting as the contraction passed, and she cried with relief breath.

Throughout this entire pregnancy, she was afraid. Frightened of this moment. Not for the beauty that would follow, or even the pain and how rapidly it took wing. This was the truth of the matter. After this moment, she was no longer by herself in this world. It absolutely terrified her.

Why? It took her so long to come to a conclusion. She couldn't disappoint someone if they weren't there. No excuses for long nights or busy days. No promises of a future broken. All of that didn't matter now. The only thing that did was she loved him.

This child grew in her womb and fashioned in the likeness of someone she adored. The witch knew he would be like his father. Their baby. Her son. Her son was what gave her the strength to push down the fear and clear her throat.

The witch yanked out her wand and thought of her son. Her beautiful Patronus appeared as she huffed. "Charlie, come get me. He's coming, and I'm afraid," Hermione whimpered.

It flew off, and she pressed her head against the trunk, trying not to cry. It hurt. There was this alarming texture wrapped in the shock of no relief to the contractions surmounting. She couldn't do this alone. All she wanted was Charlie.

Two yellow eyes peered out from the bushes, and Hermione held back a scream. The dragon with blue scales down its neck crawled out. The tears fell from her eyes as it approached. If this creature was going to hurt her, she was nearly helpless.

"Don't," she whispered as she rocked and attempted to stand.

It tossed its head from side to side and whistled a few notes. Hermione slumped against the tree and sobbed as the dragon slunk next to her. Its muzzle was inches from her as it licked at her cheek. Hermione rubbed her stomach as discomfort pressed upon her. The beast cooed and nosed at her stomach before glancing at her.

Somehow, this creature relaxed her. It wrapped a wing around her and the heat radiated from its form. The witch had just enough energy left to send up a small spark to illuminate the coppice around her. The sun was going to set, and she rested against the tree and waited for the next wave while the dragon watched over her.

* * *

The Dragon Keepers were finishing up their rounds when Charlie whistled and waved, pointing at the ground. They all soon landed near the warded buildings, and Charlie huffed with a smile. It was a beautiful day, but he had to depart.

"Remember what we went over today," he reminded them.

Mullens chuckled and elbowed his companions. "Charles fucking Weasley. We just got lessons from the legend himself."

"Weasley, stay and have a drink with us," Wilkins insisted.

Charlie waved him off as he shifted over his broom. "I can't, fellas. I have to take care of my witch. She's due any day. Remember what I told you, Fisher. Low and calm on the broom or you spook the brood mothers."

"Come on, Weasley. Regale us with some of your stories from Romania. We all aspire to do what you do out there," Fisher grumbled with a sneer.

"I have my duties to complete elsewhere. She needs to eat, and I have to talk to her mother about some details," Charlie grumbled as he tightened his grip on his broom.

Wilkins shrugged and snorted. "Sounds absolutely boring. Once you've been around dragons, it all seems that way."

"I'm never getting myself shackled to some witch for more than a night," Mullens agreed.

Charlie glanced at the setting sun and exhaled. "I never thought I wanted to be either. Then she spoke with conviction about the voiceless, and I knew she was it."

"What is she?" Fisher questioned.

"My dragon," Charlie answered and turned his gaze back to them. "I have to go help her with my son. She doesn't have a clue what she's gotten into," he said with a smile.

The younger men seemed almost awestruck and disabled by his ease of confession. They all were likely in their early twenties. Spritely and young with vim and charge. Charlie remembered those moments fondly, and it took him by surprise to see it clearly echoed by green Dragon Keepers.

The moment was interrupted when a wispy creature came drifting into their space. "_Charlie, come get me. He's coming, and I'm afraid,"_ the small dragon chimed with Hermione's voice.

Charlie gave no farewell or regard to the young Keepers. He launched from the ground on the broom and sped through the sky like a bludger seeking a target. The sun was giving off an orange glow of a fire as the frosty air of autumn bit at his face. There wasn't any way that death would stop him from reaching her. She needed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione howled and sobbed through breathing. It was too soon. Her mother said labor lasted hours. She was in labor with Hermione for seven. How was this boy in such a rush to be born? Always kicking, stretching and hiccuping in her womb. An active bouncy boy even before he was out and now he was impatient for his life to start. Hermione whimpered as she attempted to position herself for comfort through the pain and tightness.

The small dragon had nuzzled and murmured to her as they sat together in the woods. It stayed by her side and gave her comfort. In the back of her mind, she remembered the words of Charlie on those beautifully written pages. The beings that only lacked words, but spoke in volumes if you listened. At first, she thought it was all dragon speech. Things someone would say about their passion. Now, she was confident that he was correct.

"Charlie!" She cried out and sobbed.

The sky had darkened, and her little flare still hung above the trees. The mud below her was awful and cold. She was in so much pain.

The dragon nudged her stomach. "I can't," Hermione whimpered.

There was stomping through the sticks and leaves that echoed. The dragon whistled and blew a small flame above them, warming the air. A figure appeared, and the dragon circled the area. Soon a warm coat was being shifted near her shoes and tucked under her hips.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Charlie asked as his hand caressed her knee.

"Charlie, my Charlie!" She sobbed and gripped his hand. "He's coming, and I can't move."

Charlie flicked his wand, and the area was lit as the orb hung above them and he examined her. "You're going to have to push, Hermione. He's coming now."

"I can't, we're in the dirt," Hermione cried as she squeezed his hand.

"Listen to my voice," he murmured as she met his eyes. "You're going to have to push. He's ready, and you can't be moved, or it could hurt you both. I won't risk losing either of you. I love you," Charlie voiced with a calm tone.

Hermione swallowed and nodded as he swished his wand to remove the dirt and grudge from her. Charlie pulled his hand away and shifted it under her, placing her in an awkward posture. It was as if he just knew that was what she needed.

"Breathe," Charlie said with a nod.

Hermione whimpered and inhaled as her mother taught her. "Now push," he stated.

The witch wasn't positive how many times his mantra was spoken. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she used the entirety of her strength to push the child out. The cool earth below her caused chills to run up her spine. A cry from a baby followed the euphoric relief and pain. Hermione sobbed as Charlie held the small being in his hand.

"Oh, look at you," he laughed as he held the child. "Hermione," he whispered.

Her eyes found him, and they were a mirror of each other — pure happiness with tears and laughter. The witch slumped roughly against the tree and cried. "Our baby, Charlie. He's ours."

Charlie cleaned the infant with a subtle swipe of his wand and ran a thumb over his forehead. The wizard whispered in another language, and the boy calmed some. He gingerly handed the boy over to her and assisted her in bundling him. Charlie then took the coat on the ground, flicked his wand at it to clean the cloth, before transfiguring it into a soft blanket. The Dragon Keeper wrapped the child and exhaled.

"He's beautiful," Hermione whispered at the fussing infant.

"You're beautiful, Hermione. Thank you," Charlie replied and bent to kiss her forehead.

It was a mess of emotions as Charlie sent out word to Harry. They were going to need some help in getting her to a healer. He glanced over at the massive creature that was waiting nearby with curiosity.

"Was he here the whole time?" Charlie asked.

Hermione sounded agreement and sighed. "He kept me safe."

"Do you mind?" He inquired.

Hermione shook her head. "Come on over."

The dragon ducked and crept over, smelling the mother and child once before pulling away. The dragon stood on its hind legs and sang before racing off to take flight. Charlie nodded and turned back to her. "He did his job. A good little dragon, that one."

"Damian," Hermione whispered.

Charlie glanced back at the new mother and arched an eyebrow. "Damian?"

"Mhm, Damian," Hermione huffed. "Charlie, I'm cold."

He bent and stroked her hair. "Well, he would be the first Damian Weasley," Charlie snickered as he nuzzled her hair.

"Damian Ladon Weasley," Hermione sighed as she pulled the child closer.

Charlie couldn't hold back his grin as he nuzzled her cheek. They hadn't settled on a name, and he knew it would come to her after the moment arrived. "That's a very particular name."

"To tame a dragon," She murmured over the baby's fussing.

The baby was crying as footsteps were heard on the air. Soon Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's parents were in the clearing. Charlie departed from the witch and nodded to her parents. Henry held out his hand to shake Charlie's, which felt awkward after the intimate birthing.

Laurie bent down and stroked the witch's hair. "My god, Hermione, you had your son," she cried and pressed her forehead to hers.

Henry ducked down on her other side as Ginny walked up to her brother. "When did she have him?"

"Not long ago. I didn't want to move her without help. He came too quick," Charlie exhaled.

"Don't look too banged up, Charlie. You just had a son," Harry teased.

"Did you owl the healer?" Charlie asked.

Harry nodded. "On his way to the cottage."

"Charlie, come take Damian," Hermione grumbled as she squirmed on the ground.

"Darling, you're running warm," Henry murmured as he kissed her forehead. "Let's get you out of the dirt. I'm so proud of you."

Charlie bent down and took the small bundle. The child was still fussing, but Charlie rocked him. "You, my boy, are going to drive your parents mental, but it will be worth it."

Ginny leaned over his arm, and she sniffled. "Merlin, Charlie, he's perfect. You have a son."

The Grangers helped Hermione reposition, and Harry took the blanket on his arm to her. He wrapped the witch before lifting her with a grunt. "Are you in pain?" Harry asked.

"I'm cold," Hermione shivered.

"She's going to go into shock, we need to get her inside," Ginny ordered.

Harry nodded and trekked through the woods with the Grangers in tow. Charlie flicked his wand to disperse all the magic in the area. Ginny pulled out hers to light the way. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, they're both fine," Charlie chuckled.

Ginny patted his arm and nodded. "How long was she in labor?"

"Not long. It took me about an hour to find her. I don't know how long she was out here before I got the Patronus, but I don't wager long."

Ginny cooed as they walked. "Look, little red tufts of hair. No denying he's a Weasley."

"Well, she'll try," Charlie sighed.

"I still don't understand the need," Ginny grumbled as they stepped over roots.

Charlie made calming sounds as Damian cried. "Because she doesn't understand that I love her yet. She will, but patience is a virtue, sister. I waited a long time for this boy," His voice was low and gentle.

"Mum is going to pitch a fit," Ginny mumbled.

"I know," Charlie whispered.

"Charlie, we have to tell them," Ginny insisted. "He's your son. They deserve to know."

"Let's get them settled in for the evening, and we can talk. I promise you. I don't plan to keep this from them forever."

Ginny halted them as they approached the garden. "How long?" She asked with a scowl.

Charlie twitched his lips and touched her shoulder. "I have to see how my witch is going to handle motherhood first."

"Promise me that it won't be two years. Ron is going to pester her beyond belief at the sight of the red hair."

Charlie's relaxed expression turned pinched and tight. "Not two years. No, our brother will pose too much of a problem."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "I love him, but he's a pain in the arse."

"Let's get Damian inside. He needs to be fed," Charlie declared, and they went into the cottage.

* * *

Hermione woke up to soft grunting and sounds from nearby. After the healer saw her and she fed her son, she was remarkably tired. She wasn't expecting to be alone in her room with the crib next to her bed. The woman winced as she crawled to the side of the bed and sighed. "Love, you're so beautiful."

The baby cried, and Hermione pulled him from the crib. She pulled her gown away from her chest and rested against the headboard as she fed him. Hermione wasn't sure of the time but knew it wasn't morning. The window held the view of the night as she hummed and sighed.

"Darling, are you hungry?" Molly's voice entered the room.

Hermione glanced up to see the Weasley matriarch holding a tray as she came inside. "Oh, as soon as he's done. What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Ten o'clock. How are you feeling? The healer said you might be sore due to the natural birthing."

Molly set down the tray on the mattress and strolled over to the witch. She stroked her hair and smiled down with tenderness and calm air. It was relaxing for Hermione, and she breathed.

"I'm exhausted. I feel like I could sleep a week," Hermione murmured.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Your mother and I will be here all night. Harry and Ginny have set up the study to stay in so we can all make sure you're comfortable."

"Where's Charlie?" Hermione asked.

Molly rose her eyebrows as she tilted her head. "He's down with Henry and Harry having a drink. It's wonderful that he helped you tonight."

"Can you ask him to come up? I didn't get a chance to thank him," Hermione sighed.

Molly bent down and kissed her forehead before smiling. "He's perfection, Hermione. Now, don't forget to eat and rest," she said before leaving the room.

Damian unlatched, and Hermione bundled him in her arms as she relaxed with her eyes closed. Months of waiting, and he was here. The heaviness of anticipation and fear had been lifted almost instantaneously. She was just… euphoric and tired.

"Hermione," Charlie whispered.

The door shut, but she didn't open her eyes. "Charlie, come sit with me?"

"If you promise to eat. My mother made your favorite."

Hermione nodded and felt the weight of him sit beside her. His fingers touched her shoulder and kissed her neck. "You're absolutely gorgeous, Hermione."

She glanced over at him, and their lips met in a soft kiss. "Thank you, Charlie. I love you, and our son is perfection," she breathed.

"Give my son here. I'll hold him while you eat. The healer said you could grow ill if you don't fortify yourself," Charlie murmured.

Hermione handed Damian to his father and reached for the tray with a wince. "Did she say if the pain was going to be normal? I didn't get a chance to ask my mother."

Charlie chuckled as he rocked the baby. "I imagine you're in a great deal. No potions until tomorrow. They want to make sure his first few feedings were natural."

Hermione started to eat and hummed. "Oh, Merlin in pink knickers this tastes so good!"

Charlie touched her shoulder with his free hand and spoke. "Te iubesc din toată inima."

Hermione glanced over as she sipped her tea. "What are you speaking?"

"Romanian. I told you I love you with all my heart."

"I love you as well," Hermione said with a smile.

"Promise me something," Charlie mumbled.

Hermione swallowed her bite and blinked. "What is it?"

"That no matter the distance, you will tell me if you need me."

"I promise."

Charlie nodded and pressed his lips to Damian's head. "When it comes the time and you're ready, I plan to marry you," he stated as he eyed the witch.

"Charlie," Hermione started.

"I'm telling you, you difficult and stubborn witch. Not asking. I want my family, and when you see it, we shall have it all, alright?" Charlie said with a firm and low tone.

Hermione's cheeks glowed with color as she stared at him. "You mean it?"

Charlie nodded as he lounged against the headboard. "I do. I love you, and I know you aren't ready for that type of commitment, but when you are, we shall get married."

"That's very decisive of you," Hermione grumbled as she turned back to her meal.

"I will always allow you the space to choose. I will never impose my will against you, but I have never loved a witch before you and never will again. Now that he's born, I have no choice in my heart but to waver to your whims and love, Hermione."

"You promise you won't drop your life's dreams for me?"

Charlie chuckled as he climbed from the bed. "I won't. I have plenty of me to go around. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I wanted this."

Hermione watched him place the baby into the crib and turn to her. "Will you always be my Charlie?"

He laughed and bent to her forehead, kissing it. "Undoubtedly. Now, you eat, rest, and relax. I'll come to check on you in an hour."

Charlie shut the door behind him and exhaled as he wandered down the staircase. He heard his mother and Laurie talking in the kitchen, but he pivoted to the sitting room where the rest of his family sat. Charlie shut the door behind him and nodded at the group. Henry, Arthur, Harry, Bill, and Ginny all sat around the wand on the table. The soft murmuring of the child and woman eating came through like a small microphone.

"Charles," Arthur mumbled.

"I told her I wouldn't tell you, so I let her. You promised me not to say a word to mother until after she's ready and I'm holding you to it."

"Why doesn't she want to tell the family? Most of us know!" Ginny hissed.

Charlie shrugged and breathed. "She feels everyone will demand me to change. She doesn't realize I have without anyone pushing. Hermione isn't ready for that, and we have to respect it."

Arthur nodded after sipping his drink. "Then we shall do so subtly. My wife may be passionate, but family will always come first."

"I know," Charlie said with a grin.

Henry twitched his lips and cleared his throat. "My daughter is very direct on her boundaries, but unfortunately, she is scared to cross them for her own benefit."

"I will tell my mother when I have a moment alone with her. However, I'm asking that when I'm gone, no one pressures her on either course. This is our journey together, and Damian is the most important person in our lives. That's all anyone should care about. Understood?"

Harry held up his glass. "No one loves her better than you, Charlie. That's very clear."

Through the murmurings in the evening and congratulations, Charlie grew tired of the company. He wanted to crawl up in bed with Hermione but knew this was needed. It was going to be a tiresome couple of weeks, but soon the real journey was going to take place.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was almost finished with her shower when the door opened. "Mummy, Dam needs you," Charlie chuckled.

Hermione groaned and stuck her head out of the curtain and scowled. "Charles, I need to get clean," she huffed at his shirtless form.

He smiled and ducked his chin to the infant. Hermione's featured softened. "Oh, look at you," Hermione sighed as their son gazed at her.

She had totally forgotten about the suds in her hair as she reached out and touched his cheek. "You're awake and listening to everything. Oh, love, look at you."

Charlie leaned to her cheek and kissed it. "Finish your shower. I just wanted you to see him while he isn't sleepy."

Hermione pulled Charlie's face to hers and kissed him. "My Charlie," she sighed.

"Hey, why don't you let her finish so we can get going," Harry called through the cracked door.

Charlie chuckled against her lips and ran a thumb over her cheek. "We won't be out too long," he whispered.

"Enjoy being a man, Charlie. We'll be here," Hermione said.

"Ginny promised she wouldn't let the children get too loud. I put a fresh set of linens on the bed, and there's more of that salad you enjoy in the fridge."

Ginny popped her head into the bathroom. "Charlie, give me Damian," she said with a smirk. Charlie handed her the baby, and she winked before shutting the bathroom door. "Take your time, my husband can wait," she murmured through the barrier.

Charlie chuckled and smirked. "Can I come in?"

Hermione sneered and disappeared behind the curtain. "You do so, and you're washing my back."

Hermione couldn't lie. Between the substantial feelings of sleepiness and joy at her son being here, she was ecstatic that he was doing it with her. Charlie had been by her side for the last couple of weeks nonstop. Tending to her needs and being quite generous at taking the foot of the work involved with the baby.

Charlie appeared when the curtain sounded, and she had finished clearing the shampoo from her scalp. His freckled body was handsome as he stepped into the water and kissed her. "You're so beautiful," he whispered and ran his fingers over her hips as his lips touched her neck.

Hermione jerked and winced. "I'm sorry, I," she faulted and glanced away from him.

Charlie frowned at her as he touched her cheek. "What? Are you in pain? Can I help you?" He questioned.

"No, I just, the healer said no to any of that," She grumbled.

Charlie laughed as he ran his fingers through her wet hair. "Hermione, I don't need to shag you to admire you. You're the mother of my son and a lovely woman. I'd be a twit to not lavish you in compliments you deserve."

"Merlin, what did I do to deserve you?" Hermione asked as she pulled him to her lips.

Their slick skin slid against each other on their legs, but when his torso brushed against hers, she shuddered. "I'm sorry, they're sore," Hermione whimpered as her hands cupped her breasts.

"Please stop apologizing. I'll be more careful," he sighed with a smile.

"I just feel inadequate. I'm always tired, and you're so very good to me, Charlie. I want to speak your language, but my body is too out of sorts."

"How about this? You relax with my sister tonight, and in the morning, we can lounge in bed, just the three of us - you, me and Damian. I'll make sure we aren't bothered. That would be my heart's desire."

Hermione beamed with a nod. "That's fair. You know I love you so much," Hermione said.

Charlie reached over and turned off the water before reaching for a towel. "Now, you're going to dry off and do the feminine maintenance that makes you taste like sugar. I'm going to go have an ale with my brothers and do something I've never done - talk about children."

"Is George going?" Hermione asked with a scowl.

"Don't worry, I have it taken care of," Charlie said while drying off her skin with delicacy.

"I really don't want your mother to be harassing you, Charles. You promise," She was halted with his lips.

"Don't worry about everything, Hermione. I promised you I would take care of things. No one will ever make you or I feel like this is wrong."

"If he tells her I will be so angry with you."

Charlie grinned and stepped from her. "I know, but it would be so much fun to tell her for my birthday," he teased.

Hermione pouted as she dried her limbs. "You're mocking me."

"Only a little, but it's your passion I fell in love with. So, it's all in good humor," He said.

Hermione stepped from the tub and exhaled. "Please don't ever change, Charlie. You're the barmy to my mental," she laughed and smirked up at him.

"Never, Hermione," He responded and flicked his wand at himself.

He was dry and dressed before too long, heading to spend time with his brothers… all of them.

* * *

Ron was running late… George was sure he told him six, but no one was too upset as they sat around and drank ale. Percy, the usually stiff and stuffy brother, was sitting with his drink on a coaster. They were at Harry's house, in the sitting room and playing a muggle card game.

"So, how's the bouncing baby boy?" Bill questioned.

Charlie laughed. "Driving us mad when we aren't cooing over his sleeping form."

Goerge raised his finger with a scowl. "What made you help her take care of her baby?"

"Because it's mine," Charlie mused without missing a beat. He set down his cards and smirked. "Full house."

"Wait. What?" Percy gasped.

"Charles Weasley! Dragon Keeper, Dracologist and closet baby daddy!" George snickered as he jumped up. "Oh, I would be paying Fred a hundred pounds for that flutter!"

"Flutter? You didn't let me in on that?" Bill growled.

Percy held up his hand. "Wait, just a tick. Charles, you're the father? How?"

Harry laughed and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, why don't you tell us, Charlie."

"Well," Charlie grumbled as he pulled the pot toward him. "We spent Christmas eve in a drunken slew of events that resulted in his conception," he voiced.

George was dancing a jig. "Oh, I knew it! I bloody well knew it! She was acting far too strange around you at Christmas for it not to have happened."

Charlie was stacking the chips as he hemmed. "I told mum and dad, and I'm going to tell you all this. She doesn't need to know it's not a secret. She's sensitive about our family's judgment. Hermione says it's for my benefit, but I know it's not. There's a fear she's engrossed with that she would have to live a normal life, which she won't. She's planning on bidding for the Minister of Magic position eventually and will be traveling quite a bit before then."

"Traveling, with a baby?" Percy spat. "Impossible."

Charlie pointed the finger at him as he frowned. "I told her it was fine as long as she had help. The minister agreed to it. It's a dead argument, understood?"

"What about you two?" George asked as he sat down.

"That is between us. We'll have a routine when Damian isn't an infant, and she can breathe a bit. I'm not pushing. I've made it abundantly clear where I would like to head when she's ready."

Harry swigged his drink before shuffling the cards. "Marriage, Charlie?"

"Of course," Charlie murmured.

"And more Weasleys!" George snickered.

"Let's not get carried away. He's not even a month old yet."

"Well, I never thought I'd say it, but congratulations on being a father, Charlie," Bill declared while holding up his drink.

They hit their mugs together and played another hand. There was a buzzing in the room about on the information laid out, but Charlie didn't mind. He didn't get a chance to do this with his brothers before the birth, so he was happy to do so now.

The front door slammed open, and Harry scowled. "What the bloody," he grumbled and stood up.

Ron stomped into the room and yanked Charlie out of his chair. "You wanker. You bloody fucking wanker. How could you snake her out from under my nose!" He snapped.

Charlie glowered as he stood there. "What do you mean?"

"She won't even bother thinking about us again, even if that's my son because you snuck in and cuckolded me! I went over there tonight, and she all but threw me out!"

Charlie bared his teeth and snorted. "Please, you have to be in a relationship for that to happen."

Ron threw a punch and Charlie moved from it. "You poor excuse for a brother! Shagging a pregnant witch and convincing her you'd do the job. You're not even here!"

"Ron, sit you bloody arse down!" Bill ordered.

"He's not your son!" Harry snapped.

Ron shoved Charlie and snarled. "He is my son! That witch can shag a stranger, but no one's going to take my future from me. You're stealing from me!"

"You," Charlie growled as he poked Ron. "You like to believe no one could do the job better? You were the one that left her crying by herself while she agonized over your misery. You were the one to leave her. Relationships end and people change, but you're responsible for letting your future with my witch go. All for what? She didn't want bloody children?"

"She told me if I didn't like it, to leave," Ron snarled.

"And you did," George reminded him.

"So when opportunity knocks on the door, you come racing back? No, go fuck yourself. You had your chance," Charlie retorted.

Ron was maroon by the time he leveled his breathing. "She didn't want children, but she kept that one. Why?"

"Because you were the catalyst, brother," Charlie sighed. "She couldn't force herself to abort a child after not wanting them ended you both. Hermione isn't one to be forced into captivity. I know quite a few things about wild creatures, and she is one. That's why I love her," Charlie finished while shaking his head.

"Why, why couldn't you leave her be? She should have been off-limits," Ron sniffled.

Charlie chewed his lower lip before pressing his hand to Ron's shoulder. "I'm sorry that it hurts you. I'm sorry that you feel I've stolen something precious from you, but I love her. I always have."

Ron shifted on his feet and bobbed his head. "I'm sorry I was so upset. She'd rather raise a child without me than have them with me. Why would she rather do it alone? Who's the father? I'm so lost."

The room was thick with contemplation. Charlie analyzed the two routes on where he could take this conversation and opted for the most realistic approach. One that would likely earn him a well-deserved punch.

"I am," he said with a nod.

Ron scowled and snorted. "No," he said.

"Yes, I am."

Ron howled with anger and launched a fist at his brother. Charlie didn't move and allowed it to strike his face. It knocked him backward and caused stars to enter his eyes. Harry jumped up and raced to the faltering Weasley rubbing his face. "I deserved that," Charlie huffed.

"You bloody well did! She was my fiancé! Have you no fucking respect for family!" Ron screamed.

"Why did you let him hit you?" Harry asked.

Charlie steadied himself and groaned. "Because we're square now. He got in his due swipe. That ends it."

"Hardly! Wait until I tell mum, she's going to curse you to oblivion. Trapping her with a child you'll never be home for," Ron snapped.

"Mum knows and understands. She may not agree, but she promised me not to say or do anything against Hermione. You're not allowed to make a mess of things now, Ron. I let you get your lashing out, but that's enough," Charlie explained.

"This is utter," Ron stopped his ranting when Bill stomped over, snagging his shirt.

"Listen to me, little brother. If you so much as step a toe out of line against that witch, I'll hex your balls off. She's happy and above all else, is family. You're going to respect it, let it go and be happy for them now. That's our nephew and Charlie's son. So help me, if you hurt her emotionally over this, I'll make you wish you were a witch."

Ron's eyes grew, and he nodded. "Okay, Bill," he murmured.

"Promise me," Bill grunted as he let Ron go.

Ron glanced down at the floor and exhaled. "I promise."

"Well," George started and shifted in his chair. "Anyone wanna explain why this is all news now?"

Charlie laughed and winced at his swelling cheek. "She doesn't think this family knows how to respect boundaries, go figure."

Percy shook his head. "Bloody mental, the whole lot of you."

George leaned over and wrapped his arm around Percy. "You're just as crazy, Percibilus."

"Can we please get back to cards? My wife might be plotting another Weasley out of Hermione in a year if we don't hurry," Harry teased.

Charlie grimaced as he moved to his chair. "That's not funny, Harry. I'm just now wrapping my head around one."

The rest of the Weasleys sat at the circular table and Ron huffed as he summoned a drink. "Can we avoid this conversation?"

"For once I'm in agreement, brother. No more children for a while," Charlie chuckled.

"Angelina is pregnant," George announced with a grin.

The conversation blended from there. Talks of the children, future endeavors, and even Ron came around to enjoy the evening. At the end of the day, regardless of how difficult it was, they were all family. Charlie didn't realize how much he had missed it until that evening.

* * *

**Author Notes: I know the gut reaction is to hate Ron. Don't. Remember, there's so much heartbreak to ending a love. So much should'ves and would'ves that come with the end to something like that. Adding the bitter revelation that Hermione kept a child that wasn't his after saying she didn't want any and it ended them... now we can understand why he was so crazy. I hope I conveyed enough of it in the scene. More later!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a night that left Hermione pacing the floor while her son slept. Ginny let her be after the eruption of chaos. The words were so scathing. So painful to hear off his tongue. He started just the same, but it was her admission that changed the tides.

"I can't because I'm in love with your brother," the cringe that followed only caused the words to sting him more.

"My brother? Charlie? The wanker who plays with dragons? You really think someone like that could love you more than I do?"

She shook her head. Of course, he did. Right? The words continued to echo in her mind.

"Ron, he does love me. Don't you understand? This house, he helped me turn into a home for my son. He's here for us, and he will continue to orbit our lives. I can't even dream of another life without him in it."

Ron's evident pain flowed to anger with bright red cheeks and ears. "You'll be sorry. He'll grow bored of you both and disappear. You'll only make his life harder by entertaining this. Mum will have hanged by his own broken promises."

"Just get out. Unless you want me to say something I don't want to," she hissed at him with a narrow gaze.

"You'd rather be alone and heartbroken than loved. What a sad life you lead," Ron spat while tossing his head about.

"I'd rather shag him for a short while, than ever kiss you again. Get out!" Hermione's voice was shrill.

"Hermione," Charlie's voice was soft.

She shook herself from the recent memory and scowled. "Do you think you'll grow bored of me?"

Charlie exhaled as he shut the door and paced toward her. "My brother shook you up?"

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears that threatened. "You could. You could grow bored of us and then," he stopped her with a kiss.

"I would never grow bored of you. You're my greatest adventure. Hermione, you're my dragon," he murmured while swiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Your dragon?" she echoed.

"The creature that's captivated me for years. The way the sun hits your hair, like water on Norwegian Ridgeback's horns. Your eyes captivate me like Peruvian Vipertooth's scales. Your heart… I could go on for eternity to describe just how much you are my muse. I spent decades holding my tongue, admiring you from afar. Hermione, you are the passion of my life. My mate," he finished.

"You, words," she struggled and wept. "Charlie, I love you, infallibly and for the rest of my life."

"Will you put your doubts to rest so we can nap while our son sleeps? I would love to just be with you," Charlie murmured.

She nodded, and he sighed.

"You will never be a boring adventure, that's for certain," he snickered and patted her behind.

Hermione laughed and cleared her face. "Well, you asked for it, Dragon Keeper."

"And Christmas will always be my favorite holiday," he said while bouncing his eyebrows.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because it took you telling me that you wanted me to be the father of my child for me to see it. To see just how much you wanted me in your life as well. I told you, Hermione. I never chase. Chasing a dragon leads to burns and bites. You would have bucked against it from the beginning. I let you tell me just how far you were willing to let me tend you as a good Keeper should."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "Then I suppose you're very good at your job, Charlie."

"Very," he stated and lifted the witch from the ground. "Now, mother of my offspring, time for some well-due rest."

She clung to him and nodded. "Yes. I think so. My mother will be over at lunch."

It was moments like that which would keep her going when he had to leave. The time felt so near in comparison and shook her in the dead of night when her boys were sleeping. He loved her, but could it survive the next step?

* * *

**The only thing a witch cannot control is time. For even with a timeturner, the events are already written.**

Hermione was stretching at her desk after finishing the last of her reports and paperwork. Time flowed with merciless fluidity as so the year was coming to a close. Climbing out of the sadness of Charlie's departure was a process that was difficult. His newest letter sat on her desk, but she hadn't the heart to read it.

The likelihood of it being another disappointment was high. One of the Dragon Keepers was severely injured when he returned, leaving them short for rounds and such. The weekend visits were void. It stung and bit at her, but she knew it was apart of their lives.

"Heading home yet?" Harry questioned from the entrance to her office.

Hermione rose from her seat and nodded. "Yes, I just need to get my things."

Harry waited, and Hermione knew what he was silently asking. "No, he's not coming," Hermione huffed as she stuffed the letter in her bag.

"Really? That's too bad," Harry grumbled.

"I'll have Molly babysit Dam tomorrow so that I can finish my Christmas shopping," Hermione replied.

"You better get on that, we only have a week," Harry teased. "Maybe I'll come with. I need to get Ginny something still."

The witch just nodded as they left her office and traversed down the hallway. She was anxious to get home after another long day.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione grunted. "Yes."

"You don't seem alright," he noted.

"I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit let down that he won't be home for Christmas."

Harry glanced at her and grimace. "You're certain?"

"It's the way it was always going to be, Harry. He's going to be busy with his life, and I knew that from the beginning of this. I can't hold that against him," Hermione sighed as they turned toward the fireplaces.

He scooped her under his arm and kissed her hair. "You just bring Dam over tomorrow, and Ginny can watch him. We'll go out shopping."

"Okay," Hermione murmured.

Hermione pulled from him and walked toward a fireplace. "I love you, Hermione," Harry called out.

She turned to him and beamed. "I love you too, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe a bit of time together will do me some good."

Hermione left through the fireplace and entered her house with green flames. She came across her mother sitting with the baby and listening to a book over her phone. "Darling, how was work?" She asked.

"It was eventful. Getting all our work done before the holiday is always a mess. How's Damian?"

Laurie smiled and waved. "He's great. Just enjoying a few nursery rhymes."

Hermione bent to the sleeping child and breathed. "He's getting so big. I can't believe it."

"Look at all these cute freckles," her mother whispered.

"Thank you for helping me, mum. I'll just go change and let you get home," Hermione murmured before kissing her mother's cheek.

"You go relax a bit. I have dinner in the warmer for you, and he's already had his bottle this evening."

Hermione took her dismissal with a grateful smile and moved from the room. It was terrible being away from Damian all day long, and the first few days of working, she went home to see him. After the third day, Molly told her to relax and enjoy being at work. Weeks later and she still sat at her desk and pined to be home on her lunch break.

Hermione climbed the staircase to see Molly in the bathroom. "Dear, welcome home! I just finished cleaning the bathroom and was going to head to the kitchen," Molly greeted her with a smile.

"Thanks, mum. I'm just going to get changed. I'm completely bushed from work."

Molly didn't stop her from heading into her bedroom, and Hermione shut the door. The witch pressed her back to it and breathed in deep. It felt like she was missing a limb that no one else knew she had. She missed Charlie so much it hurt. How could she miss someone so much and still be so happy? She was happy. She loved Damian. She _was_ happy.

Hermione sunk to the ground and started to sob, peeling her bag from her side. Her hands covered her face, and she shook.

"I'm a horrible mother," she whimpered.

She worked all day long, leaving him with his grandparents. Hermione couldn't even get through the easiest of tasks without being disabled by the surmounting realism that she wasn't home. He was going to grow to hate her. He wouldn't love her.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Dear, are you alright?" Molly asked through the door.

Hermione wiped her face and sniffled. "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

"You're not alone," Molly murmured.

Hermione cried harder and shook her head. "I know."

"Will you let me come in?" Molly's voice was full of concern.

"I promise, I'm fine," Hermione sniffled.

"Have you eaten today?" Molly asked.

Had she? "Yes, at lunch," she lied.

"Come out when you're ready and eat dinner, Hermione. We'll be waiting down the stairs."

Hermione didn't know why she was so upset. She couldn't pinpoint any one more devastating area — Charlie's absence. Her job was weighing on her time with her son — the complete and utter lack of interest in anything but his security. Even the anxiety of being away from him was difficult to cope with.

There was another knock at the door. "I'm fine. I promise," Hermione murmured.

"Hermione, open the door," her mother ordered.

She clamored off the ground and opened the barrier. Laurie was holding Damian and scowling. "I promise," Hermione paused as her mother shook her head.

"You just need to get changed and come down the stairs. Eat some food and sit with your son. He needs you to hold him, and you need him," she was forceful and still frowning at Hermione.

Hermione cleared her face and huffed. "I don't know why I'm so upset."

Laurie reached out and touched her cheek. "You're just fighting a bit of a low, honey. It sometimes happens after. I'm shocked you didn't have it before."

"I just miss him so much when I'm not here! He's going to hate me, mother. He's going to ask where I am when he's older and ask where his father is! I'm a terrible mother." Hermione cried as she felt another dark wave consume her.

"Come on, let's get you changed into something comfortable. You can hold him after as long as you promise to eat, darling. You haven't had anything since yesterday. I know you haven't been eating on your break because Harry told us today."

Hermione breathed and nodded. "Okay, mum."

How was she ever going to get through this? It seemed so dismal since she started working again. Would she ever climb from this feeling of inadequacy, or would that be her new regular? It wasn't until she had some food in her stomach and was holding her son that the pouring darkness faded. His fiery curls made her radiate the warmth of what it was to be his mother.

* * *

**Author notes: It may seem like I'm jumping ahead, but no one wants to be devastated at their goodbyes, right? Well, I promise, there's so much more to this than tearing your soul out for departure. **


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie was on his broom and flying over the nests, checking the whelplings. He pulled out his watch and scowled at a stop. Tucking it back inside his robes, he continued with Sylis next to him. When Charlie stopped a fourth time, Sylis flew in front of him.

"Charlie, what gives?" He asked.

The Weasley exhaled and shook his head. "I'm just not here today, mate. My mind is lost in the clouds."

"You best get in it, we're headed to the fireballs," Sylis grumbled.

Charlie nodded, and they continued their rounds, even with his reluctance to not check his watch. It had been two weeks since she had written, and around this time, her lunch break, Hermione usually wrote back. He was hoping to be done with their patrol before her owl came. He was hoping for an answer.

The Dragon Keeper was sorely disappointed when they headed to the mead hall to find there was no post. How was he going to keep living like this? Doesn't she understand what it does to him? It didn't take much to spur Charlie. He grabbed the ale mug on the table and growled as he chucked it against the wall.

Fiora glanced up from her plate and blinked. "Charlie?"

"Why? Why hasn't she written? What didn't I do right?" He shouted.

Jay stood up and waved his hands as he approached. "Brother, relax."

"I'm so miserable, so bloody miserable without her and Damian!" Charlie hissed. "I can't help it that she wanted me to go back to work!"

None of the Keepers in the hall had ever seen the Weasley so upset. The usually even-keeled Dracologist was unhinged. His mood when he returned was subdued and distant, but now, it was potent like a Ridgeback.

"Charlie, you need to breathe," Ameirela murmured.

"Maybe you just need to see them," Sylis suggested.

Charlie groaned and waved his hand. "When Rogers heals, if he does? When I have time? I," he paused and sat down with a deep breath. "I miss them."

Fiora maneuvered over to him and patted his shoulder. "Just keep writing, Charlie, even if she doesn't answer. Keep letting her know you miss them. You love them. You'll see them soon. I've never been in love, but I know the difficulties of missing someone. Just keep breathing and reminding her you're here."

Charlie nodded and pulled his plate toward him. "I will," he sighed.

* * *

Hermione felt loads better after some sleep. She was feeding her son and rocking on the swing near the porch. It faced the treehouse, and she beamed at the beautiful dream. He wanted to make sure Damian had a treehouse for his treasures. How lovely was that? The weekends were easier. No one came to disturb her until afternoon.

"Seems our little guardian is back," Hermione sighed as the yellow eyes poked out from the tree. "When are those Keepers going to find you? I told them a week ago you live in our yard," she told the dragon in the treehouse.

The witch had the forethought to put out some meat for the dragon to keep him away from the livestock. Hermione no longer feared the dragon, despite what she knew about him. She even went and named him Cernunnos, Cern for short. His horns were growing, and she quite liked his presence, even if he was a wild dragon.

Cern climbed from the tree and slunk down to the large cow leg on the ground. He glanced at her before blowing fire on the food and swallowing it with a few fierce chomps. The dragon crawled over to the birdbath and drank.

"Cern, you're going to get too big to live here soon," she murmured.

The dragon tilted his head back and gulped the water before resting on the grass. Damian unlatched, and she fixed her clothing before standing. Cern watched her walk the yard while patting the boy's back. He was like a large dog, except, well, it was, in fact, illegal to have him.

"Uncle Harry and I are going shopping today," Hermione spoke to the child. "Maybe I'll bring you. We haven't gotten you a winter coat. The snow is going to be terrible this week."

"Darling," A voice came from the house.

Hermione whistled at the dragon and pointed to the trees. She knew he likely didn't understand why she rushed him off like this, but Cern always listened. The dragon leaped from the frosty grass and flew off with quick dismissal. The witch turned just as Arthur came outside the back door.

"Hello, dad. How are you?" Hermione greeted him.

"I'm alright, but Molly was concerned. How are you feeling today?"

Hermione closed the distance between them and exhaled. "I'm having a better day. I just needed to be with Damian."

"That's good, very good. I was hoping we could have breakfast. You could tell me what muggle items you bought for him recently and how they work," Arthur said with a smile.

Hermione agreed as she followed him inside the cottage. "I'd be glad to. Harry and I are going shopping for Christmas gifts today. I was going to take Damian so I could get him some clothing for outings in London."

"How's everything else? Ginny said that Charlie has been quite busy, so I know it gets lonely here without company."

Hermione laughed while shaking her head as they made their way into the kitchen. "I'm rarely alone. Charlie and I agreed that he could stay here when he needs to. He's not obligated to come visit."

"Good show, dear. How's Damian doing? Still feeding well?" He asked when he sat down.

Hermione handed him the child and pulled out her wand. "He's eating more than I can produce at times. I'll come home after work, and he'll be out or finishing his last bottle," she declared while flicking her wand.

The tea was made, and she turned to work on breakfast. Arthur smiled down at the boy who was trying out different sounds. "His hair is so lovely. I didn't know that your mother was an oddity in a family of redheaded Irish ancestors."

Hermione hated the lie. She absolutely loathed lying to Arthur of all people. He was so genuinely lovely and kind and reminded her so much of Charlie. It felt grimy.

"Yes," Hermione sighed as she cooked.

"Were you going to have your own little Christmas celebration here or if you wanted to come stay with us?" Arthur murmured while stroking the boy's hair.

Hermione glanced toward the staircase that was only partially wrapped in garland. The witch would have to finish decorating tonight if she had the chance. "I want our first Christmas to be home, but thank you for the offer. Harry and Gin said they'd come by with the children in the morning and open gifts here."

"That's very sweet. I'm glad you have them to keep you busy, Hermione," Arthur said.

There was something so disappointing in that statement. She didn't want someone to keep her busy. Hermione wanted Charlie. It was cruel to miss someone, but it would be miserable to ever ask him to give up his dreams for them. All of it was complex and even more so with how she was feeling.

"Are you truly alright, dove? You seem so," he paused. "Melancholy."

Hermione smiled and finished cooking. "I'm great. I'll be getting off work by Wednesday this week and have three weeks to enjoy being home with Damian."

"When are you leaving for the states?" Arthur questioned.

Hermione filled their plates and breathed. "February if the healer says we're in good enough health to travel."

"Did you see if someone would go with you? Trusting someone with your child is a big leap."

Her eyes grew as she nearly dropped a plate. "Well, I wasn't thinking about that — Merlin, what if she's a brute or she forgets him. I can't just trust a stranger," Hermione gasped.

Arthur held up a hand. "Relax, Hermione. I'm positive it will be fine."

Hermione set the plates on the table and scooped her son up from his arms. "I know," she murmured while holding him close.

His eyebrows knitted as he stared at her protective coddle. "Hermione, you should sit and eat something, darling."

She waved him off and moved toward the exit. "I'm just going to change him. I'll be right down."

Her feet moved swiftly up the staircase, and she turned into Damian's room. Shutting the door, she held the boy and nosed his forehead. The anxiety was too much for her. This fear of losing him was so unbelievably real that it ruined the calm from the morning.

* * *

Harry arrived when Hermione didn't show up before lunch. Arthur was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes, and his face seemed scrunched with thought. "Hello, Arthur, where's Hermione?"

"She's up in her room. I attempted to coax her down for some breakfast, but she said she wasn't hungry."

"That bad, huh?" Harry sighed.

Arthur exhaled and ran a dry towel over his hands. "I'm not sure what to do with her, Harry. We might need to get a healer involved if she's not going to eat. Laurie had her eat dinner, but it won't work if she's eating once a day."

"Did she say why she's so off?"

"Molly suffered similarly after the twins. When Charlie was here, I thought we might be out of the woods, but maybe she went back to work too soon?" Arthur questioned with a scowl.

"I'll owl Kingsley and tell him the situation. She might have left too soon and needs to be home a bit longer," Harry said with a nod.

"Where's Charlie?" Arthur huffed.

Harry scrubbed his face under his glasses. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a week. I hope he'll find the time to come see her. She's in a bad way without him."

"You take her out of the house today, if she doesn't seem too off, maybe you can suggest her going to get her and Damian checked out."

Harry agreed before heading up the stairs to convince his friend to leave her room. It was going to be a rough Christmas if he couldn't get his friend back to good. Things hadn't been this bad since before they were on the run…

* * *

The witch was sipping her tea as she walked next to her best friend through the busy London mall. Damian was wrapped comfortably in a sling, glancing at her face as they walked. Harry was holding onto the bags as Hermione went over her list.

"So, I think the only person I have left to shop for is Charlie," Hermione sighed.

"How about we get some of that shit food from the food court while you decide?" Harry asked.

Hermione twitched her nose and nodded. "We could."

"Hermione, you haven't eaten all day. It's horrible for you and Dam if you don't eat."

"I just haven't been hungry, Harry. My stomach doesn't agree with much these days," Hermione grumbled.

"Let's just try some. Gin had trouble eating after the babies too. I'm only concerned for your health," Harry mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione just bobbed her head as she followed Harry through the crowd. They peeled away from them, and she held Damian closer. So much activity around him was making her nervous. When did she become so frightened of crowds?

"Just breathe, Hermione," Harry murmured without glancing back at her. "What were you planning on getting Charlie?"

"It doesn't matter. He won't be here to open it anyway," Hermione sighed.

"Well, what were you thinking of getting him?"

Hermione tucked herself closer to her son. "A book."

"What kind of book?" Harry asked as they halted in a line.

"It's rather an inside joke," Hermione huffed. "I was going to get him a book on dragons from a muggle store."

Harry snorted and grinned back at her. "What type of inside joke? He's obsessed with dragons."

Hermione breathed deep and smiled. "Our inside joke. The used book shop near the entrance to Diagon Alley has the copy I've been looking for."

Harry stood in front of the counter next and ordered before paying the worker. They moved to wait for their food, and he shifted on his feet. "Hermione, you have to stay home for a bit, alright? You being away from Damian is hurting you."

Hermione glanced down at the sleeping boy and exhaled. "I know."

"It doesn't make you a bad mother or worse witch to need time to adjust," Harry murmured as he rubbed her shoulder. "You can't stretch yourself so thin. It's causing you pain, and I don't want to see you losing so much weight this quickly."

Hermione bounced her head as she breathed. "I know, Harry. I just wanted to believe I could do this. Be a good mother and still work like I did before."

"You still can, but you weren't ready. Kingsley gave you until the end of January before coming back a few days a week. Use that time to adjust to the world now that you have Damian."

"Alright," Hermione sighed.

"And if you still feel this way after Christmas, let's see Hippocrates. He might have an answer to your anxiety."

Hermione chewed her lower lip and scowled. "It's not normal, is it?"

"Not to the extent you've been going through. Molly told me you cry every night you come home. You either want to hold Dam and not put him down, or you hide in your room until he's asleep. I don't want you to hurt yourself because you think you need to do this alone. It doesn't prove anything to anyone. You're a good mum."

Hermione touched his shoulder and smiled. "Alright, Harry. I promise."

He tugged her closer and kissed her forehead. "You just take care of Damian, and we'll take care of you."

They did end up eating at the mall, Hermione had even some of Harry's chips. The afternoon grew chilly as they walked toward the bookstore. Hermione was smiling and enjoyed speaking about the children. It was becoming a warmer reception than Harry first thought. Now, he just needed to bring back the missing piece to the family.


End file.
